Three Years After
by Mina-sama14
Summary: Three years passed since the senshi have seen the star lights. How will Mamoru and Usagi's relationship turn out? What about Chibi-Usa's feelings? Big question, who is the new antagonist? Read through this crazy adventure to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever own it unfortunately! At least all the credit goes to the fabulous lady _Naoko Takeuchi! _Woo she is very awesome for making something so clever. Okay well I'm a beginner at this whole writing business and well please tell me things so that I can improve. Every review is very special and dear to me. Well then enjoy this chapter I may not update for awhile or at least I get five reviews for confidence in my next chapter. Also so that I can edited and revise the next chapter._**

* * *

**Past Remembrance**

Usagi sat quietly on top of her bed, gazing out of her window, and was staring up at the night sky with the beaming stars reaching out to her. "Oh..that mean Mamoru, he is always picking on me." She smiled softly and looked at her phone, she had been learning how to text from her best friend Minako. She wasn't very good at it at first, but once she had gotten the hang of it she was quite a rapid texter. Her fiance, Mamoru, had gone back to college in the United States, but that didn't stop Usagi from talking to him every night. He had left many times before in her life and after his disappearance with Galaxia her heart had ached even when she had gotten him back. She giggled and pounced back onto her bed in a laying position while scaring Luna off the bed.

"Usagi! Be quiet it's night time, Chibi-Usa will come up here, and yell at you again." She snapped getting very tired, her and Artemis have been fighting verbally for quite some time and so as a of her solutions she had been ignoring him, which had killed her in the inside. Of course as clueless and cheerful Usagi had been, she hadn't noticed how upset Luna had been.

"Oh Luna go back to bed, Chibi-Usa can just deal, I mean I'm sure she'll understand especially since I am talking to her **'father'**." Again she laughed and then she took her hair down laying under the covers texting Mamoru.

**'Well honey I have to go, I have a big paper to do today.'**  
**'Oh Mamoru leaving me for a boring paper for a lame school?'**  
**'Usagi shouldn't you be asleep right now? I wouldn't want my fiance to be tired and very grumpy in the morning.'**  
**'I'm not like that all the time!...Only most of the time haha...Well fine I'll go to bed since Luna is getting mad at me..and I'll be all alone no one to care for me in the dark.'**  
**'Nice try Usa, you are going to bed, alright now, try to be nice to Luna okay? Tell Chibi-Usa I love her and Usa...I love you to so much.'**  
**'Ok Mamo-chan I love you a tons to!'**

Usagi smiled and set her phone on her dresser next to her bed. She gazed back out at the window and looked out at the stars it had been three years since she had seen the starlights. Of course she remembers them once in awhile, and tonight was one night when she remembered Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter. _"Hmm maybe I'll go and see Minako tonight I bet she misses Yaten...but at least her career in singing has been taking off at a good start. I'll go when Luna falls asleep completely." _She thought to herself and laid down calmly in her bed. After a few hours Luna had finally fallen asleep and it had been 1:00 a.m. Usagi was very used of staying up quite late and it didn't matter because she had just started her winter break. For poor Mamoru he didn't want to stop for a second on his education so he is in school even on holidays to. Quietly she crawled off the bed quietly and passed by Chibi-Usa's room. It was only a crack opened and she saw a big lump under Chibi-Usa's pink bunny covers. Usagi laughed softy and whispered, "Aw how cute." Chibi-Usa hadn't changed in looks except for the fact of her hair growing down to her back. She still had the same personality as Usagi but unlike Usagi, Chibi-Usa was quite serious when it came to school.

She quietly out of the front door and grabbed her winter coat and long boots. "Maybe I'll go to the long way to her house..." Usagi whispered walking on the sidewalk and looked up at the stars. _"I wonder what they are doing with their..princess..."_ Usagi felt a bit envious of what the starlights princess had; she knew she loved Seiya but Usagi denies it had been more than friends. Suddenly she heard a car pull up next to her and Usagi turned in the direction of the car and stared at the driver's side. The black window of a dark red car pulled down slowly.

A smiling face of Haruka stared at Usagi, "Hello there my kitten long time no see." She smiled at Usagi and then she examined her clothing and saw that Usagi had her pajamas on.

Michiru peered over Haruka's shoulder and said worriedly, "Oh dear Usagi you must be freezing come inside." To Usagi those two were just like an overprotected couple of parents that are always willing to help her under most circumstances.

Haruka nodded in agreement with Michiru, "Yes, come I wouldn't want my kitten to get a nasty cold." She smirked devilishly and then glanced at Michiru who was smiling softly.

"Oh...okay thanks you guys." Usagi smiled with a blush and went into their car. She stared out the window still thinking about the starlights.

Michiru turned around in her car seat and wondered, "So where are you headed to on this type of night princess?"

"I was just going to see Minako I haven't seen her as much as before because of her whole singing career so I just decided to head over." Usagi tore herself from the window and stared at Michiru keeping a gentle and warming smile on her face.

"Hey kitten something is bothering you." Haruka always knew Usagi inside and out and she would always protect her from anything. "Tell us what's on your mind."

"Oh Haruka! It's nothing I'm just a bit down about not seeing my best friend that's all! You two helped me out alot to, I mean I haven't seen you in a few months." Usagi laughed sheepishly and then turned back to the night sky once again.

As they approached Minako's house Michiru smiled and looked at Usagi, "Well there you are! It was nice seeing you Usagi."

"I am happy I had gotten to see you guys to! I hope to see you soon, I really have missed you guys." As Usagi walked out of the car and approached Minako's driveway Michiru rolled down her window.

"Hey..you know you can tell us anything right...princess?" Haruka said a bit softly to Usagi. Usagi nodded and watched the car drive carefully away.

"Oh I hope Minako isn't sleeping I'm pretty sure she has nothing to do tomorrow well knowing me I'm wrong." She laughed talking to herself then her personality changed back sadly. Softly Usagi knocked on Minako's wooden door and waited for her to open the door. After a few seconds Minako opened the door and yawned rubbing her eyes. She had light purple pajamas that were quite thin so once she had opened the door Minako she had shivered.

"Oh hey there Usagi...what Usagi! What are you doing here?" Minako shot her eyes completely opened and pulled her inside her very warm house.

"Oh I'm sorry Minako I didn't mean to wake you up." Usagi said feeling a bit bad on waking her dear friend up.

"Don't worry about it, hey did you walk all the way here?" She wondered as she helped take off the coat on Usagi. Minako had gotten her own home since she already started to build up money in her singing career. All around her kitchen she had some goodies from her back porch she had a few good luck charms from Rei dangling from the ceiling. Ami's used laptop was in the corner of her living room and it was still very high tech for an old computer of Ami's. Usagi, unlike the others, had embarrassing snapshots of her in the living room.

"No, I saw Haruka and Michiru on my way here so they gave me a ride here." Usagi smiled slightly and then took off her boots and set it on a welcome mat.

"Well what are you doing here it's so late out!" Minako said grabbing Usagi's wrist and headed upstairs predicting Usagi was tired from the trip to her house.

"Actually...I was thinking about...getting some food! Yep some yummy food I mean your always stashed with tons of-" Usagi was cut off by Minako slamming the door behind her and then sat on the bed sitting Usagi next to her.

"Come on Usagi be serious with me." Minako was very serious and she was most sure what Usagi had been thinking about. "It's been exactly three years since we've seen them...I am hurting to I know Usagi..." Minako grabbed Usagi's hand giving her comfort and put up a smile not wanting to make Usagi feel even worse. "My singing career always reminds me of them..." She said softly and looked at Usagi whose eyes were tearing up.

"Minako...I miss Seiya the most though, and I get this strange feeling when I think about him. I miss having my guy friend around to cheer me up. Do you think they will ever come back?" Usagi said quietly looking down at her feet sadly.

Minako saw how upset Usagi had looked, "Yes, I'm sure they will I mean they couldn't forget us...and they're princess is kind to them so I would think she would allow them to come back for a visit." She reached from under her bed and grabbed her weapon when she had been a sailor scout. It was small about the size of a permanent marker. Slowly she wrapped her fingers around it and held it out to Usagi. "Hey do you remember this? No one has used it in three years..."

Usagi looked up at Minako and held her brooch out and smiled a bit, "Do you wanna-"

"Yes! Let's transform! Maybe...maybe we can convince the other to teleport to their planet!" Minako said hopefully looking at Usagi. "We should call them later because I'm sure they all wouldn't be up. Maybe, we should make a sailor appearance!" She laughed and held up her wand, "Ready Usagi?" Usagi nodded and held up her brooch and then shouted, "Sailor make up!" Slowly the both transformed into the sailor clothing. Instead of Usagi in her normal sailor scout outfit she had been transformed into her princess transformation. "What's this? Where did my sailor form go?"

"Oh no Usagi..." Venus had been tranformed into her normal sailor clothing unlike Usagi. "What hapened?"

She nodded no and then felt dizzy. "I don't think we can do this. I hear a voice pounding into my head...she is saying do not go to them...they are...no...they are happy without you girls in their lives..." Usagi said as she placed a hand on the bed to keep herself balanced.

"Oh no...That's they're princess! They have to come back to see us." Minako looked down and put a fist to her chest slowly. "No, there is no way that's her she is to- come on Usagi we'll go ourselves!" She grabbed Usagi and ran outside. To their surprise they seen two figures who were sailor scouts also. "Setsuna! Hotaru what are you doing here!" Minako had yelled out at the two.

Hotaru looked at Usagi and nodded no,"I'm sorry you guys...You cannot see those starlights."

"Hotaru I have to disapprove they helped us in the biggest war in our sailor lives! Besides...they all-" Usagi shouted in an outburst and began crying and felt her knees beginning to wobble slightly. She had been interrupted by a snap of Pluto.

"Usagi! What about Mamoru and Chibi-Usa! You have them back isn't that what you had always wanted when those outsiders were here? Would you trade the starlights for your family?" Setsuna said harshly out of the childishness Usagi had shown. "I thought you could make a simple decision Sailor Moon...I guess Queen Serenity wasn't right about your maturity level yet...well I guess we thought wrong my princess. Also did you even check how Luna is? Luna hasn't been at her brightest and what do I see you doing, diddle daddling about the starlights with your best friend. Also what about your little daughter with Mamoru? She is also having a rough time not being able to see Mamoru just like you. You have become more selfish than ever Usagi...Come on Hotaru, let's go, I see that Usagi can make her own little decisions on her own." Setsuna ran away with Hotaru she felt quite guilty, but Setsuna knew she had to be harsh towards Usagi so she would understand. They headed back to Usagi's home to keep an eye on things. Minako sighed and knelt down next to Usagi an whispered, "Usagi...I don't think you are acting selfish and such, I mean no danger has come in a long time and your mother is watching them. Also Luna...she is a big cat she knows what to do. Speaking of cats Artemis has been acting the same way to now that I think about it. I always ask him what's wrong but-"

"I am a terrible person Minako...face it...I just can't think about them anymore." Usagi played with the bottom of her dress and then she stood up straight on the snowy ground and headed inside with Minako.

Minako had transformed back along with Usagi, "Hey how about tonight you stay over...it's too cold outside to walk back. Also I'm sure Artemis will come out and see you." Minako looked around her house and found Artemis on the couch snoring loudly. "Artemis!"

"Hmm?" His ear lifted up and smelled the air not lifting up his eyelids. "Usagi? What are you doing here?" He opened his eyes and then the moon on his forehead began to glow. Artemis pawed his forehead making the glow go away.

"Hey there little Artemis." Usagi sat on the couch next to Artemis and hugged him tightly and set him on her lap. She had ignored his question and just smiled at him not wanting to explain herself to him.

"Mmm? What's wrong with you two girlies? You girl are rather tense and..." He sniffed Usagi and noticed other scents. "What were Hotaru and Setsuna here for?" Artemis wondered still smelling Usagi.

"Nothing Artemis...Well Usagi is going to spend the night so we'll be upstairs if you need us okay?" Minako smiled and headed upstairs with Usagi.

"Hey Minako...do you think we should talk to Ami...about Taiki...I know she liked him to." Usagi whispered and jumped onto Minako's bed and stared out the window grabbing her knees to her chest.

"Yea, I'm sure she'll need to be talked to especially since it's been three years already." Mina sighed heavil staring at her best friend.

"Wow, time flies so fast..." Usagi began to lay down and closed her eyes really just wanting to get away from reality.

"I know it really does...well let's save this for tomorrow I'm very sleepy." Minako did the same as Usagi and down on her side of the bed. "Well good night Usagi we'll call mom in the morning and tell her you spent the night here." Minako had started to call Usagi's mother her own mom because she had known her for quite awhile. Slowly Usagi began to fall into a very deep sleep and she started to dream.

* * *

_**Well there we go! Woo! I hope you guys liked it It's very nerve wrecking for me. Okay well since I am so proud of myself I'll give you a preview for the next chapter called **_**Dreams**_** ' "Hey wait isn't that Peaguses?" Usagi ran forward and saw that Peaguses tranformed into Helios...Kindly he sat next to her and made the sun beat down on her. **_

_**"Who are these friends of yours?" He wondered curiously, "Oh if I may ask." Quickly Helios added not wanting to show and disrespect to her...**_

_**"**__**Never fighter...planet Earth is-" She looked sadly to her left shoulder. "It's obliverated...the prince of the planet...he has died along with his princess...Usagi...and the others..." Kakyuu pulled her arm away from them and held it. "I'm sorry my starlights...**_

_**Mamoru looked at her very confused, "What's wrong Usa? You know you can tell me anything because I love-"**_

_**..."Oh Minako! I saw them! I saw Yaten, Taiki, Seyia, Mamo-chan, Kakyuu, and Helios..." Usagi looked at her with fresh tears beginning to fall. "Helios was there...it was all real." ' **_

_**Well that's all I can give out and it is all out of order so have fun trying to figure this thing out! Till next time! Ja ne~**_


	2. Chapter 2

____

**Well whew I have made it through the first chapter! All of your viewing has even meant a lot to me but still searching for those reviews. Anyways, to anyone who may become confused, Haruka I refer to her as a woman no matter what in senshi form or in human form. Then with the three lights, the are referred to as women when in senshi form. Unless they are in human form because then I call them men. Just in case anyone were to get confuse in the near future!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SM (Unfortunately)**

* * *

**_Previously- _**

"Wow, time flies so fast..." Usagi began to lay down and closed her eyes really just wanting to get away from reality.

"I know it really does...well let's save this for tomorrow I'm very sleepy." Minako did the same as Usagi and down on her side of the bed. "Well good night Usagi we'll call mom in the morning and tell her you spent the night here." Minako had started to call Usagi's mother her own mom because she had known her for quite awhile. Slowly Usagi began to fall into a very deep sleep and she started to dream.

* * *

**Dreams**

_'Usagi was in a very green meadow surrounded by different species of flowers from different parts of the universe. Some that were even her enemies, but they dare not moved in Usagi's dreams. Her castle was behind her with her friends and family running around in the little building. Princess Serenity was in her normal princess dress. Up ahead was a very pure and blue lake and with a white horse licking water from out of the water._

_"Hey wait isn't that Pegasus?" Usagi ran forward and saw that a white horse that had been named Pegasus transformed into a little boy about the age of fourteen named Helios. **"Wow he is so much older already in Jr. high probably and I am already in my first year of college."** She bit her lip looking out to Helios._

_"Oh hello there Usagi...I noticed you and the little princess have been upset lately because of the Prince Endymion why is that?" Helios bowed down in respect of the princess._

_"Mamo-chan moved back to America for his studies and he is so far away. In his absence I have been thinking of my old friends that me and the scouts befriended with. Unlike the inner scouts and I, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn object and believe they are enemies." Usagi sat on some open grass in frontof Helios as she plucked handfuls of the green plant. She had been very opened to him and she had just wanted to get her emotions from the inside out into the open to some one besides her close friend Minako._

_Kindly he sat next to her and made the sun's rays beat down on her to give her warmth. "Who are these friends of yours exactly Princess?" He wondered curiously, "If I may ask of you." Quickly Helios added not wanting to show and disrespect to her._

_Usagi smiled slightly and intertwined her fingers, "They are called...the star lights...I have forgotten what planet they had come from exactly, but I haven't seen them in three years. From the beginning of their appearance on this planet my outer planets despised them deeply and so they don't trust them anymore at all. It isn't bad for me to think different than my scouts I only see the pure in the star lights." She slowly began to tear up and she covered her face with her hands._

_"Would...would it make it better if we were to check up in the star lights' dreams?" Helios asked placing a hand gently on her shoulder caring for her mental state which had seemed to be completely wrecked._

_"You..you would do that for me Helios this means so much to me, you have no idea..." Usagi looked up at his face so warm and gentle with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Helios nodded in compromise and held his hand out to grab. Gently she took his hand and wiped her tears with her opened hand. "I have one question before we leave I know that those star lights can become men. My question is do you love any of them not as their scout form but as their male form?" He asked quietly to Usagi with his head low._

_"No I don't at all, they are just dear friends of mine that the inner scouts and me miss dearly." Usagi said holding a fist against her heart. "Why do you ask Helios? You know i love Mamo-chan." She looked down to Helios now that she had gotten a better look at him he had looked much older than he had before. Now he had reached to her nose and his hair gone longer because he had no time into cutting it. If his hair had grown longer his horse's mane had also grown to. His hands were just a bit smaller than her long and skinny hands. He still had his skinny little build of his from before also._

_"Just in case I am usually worried about the Prince he is almost as delegate as you are." He laughed a bit then led her back to the lake and once they had reached the shore he transformed into Pegasus once again. "Alright Princess one rule to this don't talk out loud or hope off of my back. This could risk your life or theirs so please remain here. Now come on my back and hold on tightly."_

_"Okay..." Usagi climbed onto his back and held onto his mane. "Helios thank you so much I will have to repay you greatly for this." She hugged him a bit then looked ahead and the whispered, "Okay I'm ready."_

_He smiled softly and flew into a blue portal which had led into one of the starlight's dream. "You are very welcome princess." Pegasuslanded onto a tan shrine and this particular place was filled with mis-shaped castles. Some had even been circles, ovals, and much stranger shapes throughout the place. Along with the unordinary shapes there were many strange colors which haven't been invented. Straight ahead was the biggest castle of all. It was bright red and tan it had covered many acres of land with many people running around it and through it. In the front of this odd castle was a princess, named Kakyuu, holding her hand out to her three star lights: Sailor star healer, Sailor star maker, and Sailor star fighter._

_"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten they are all here with Princess Kakyuu" Usagi whispered, but quickly peguaseslooked at her as a sign to be quiet. He walked to the edge of the shrine just enough so they could hear the conversation._

_"Princess when can we make our way to planet Earth?" Fighter bowed and kissed Kakyuu's hand gently. "That planet has many expectations for our return. Especially the scouts on that Earth." She was smiling happily and anxious, but as excited as she was it quickly went away once her princess began to speak._

_"I'm sorry my young scouts we cannot return there ever...planet Earth is-" She looked sadly to her left shoulder. "It's completely obliterated...the prince of the planet...he has died along with his princess Serenity...and the fellow scouts Healer has known this for quite awhile." Kakyuu pulled her arm away from them and held it. "I'm sorry my star lights i truly am."_

_The two star lights who had no clue looked at their princess in horror. "No! This can't be possible! Not Usagi! We'll bring them back! I don't believe this it's completely wrong!" Fighter yelled out in rage and looked at the shrine. She couldn't see Pegasus and Usagishe just shouted, "The shrine was to protect them from anything that could hurt them!"_

_"Please Fighter calm down I know we lost them...we can't do anything now. They would all be happy if we just moved on and kept just a simple memory of them!" Healer ran up to Fighter and held her back. "Maker please help!" She shouted back at her grabbing both of Fighter's arms. Slowly and reluctantly Maker held Fighter back helping Healer out._

_"Seyia please don't cry...I'm right here..." Usagi cried softly staring at this upsetting scene and held Pegasus roughly. "I'm sorry please forgive me Helios I again must owe you." Quickly she hopped off of him and ran to Seiya. "Seyia! Shh it's alright...Usagi I'm not dead it's just a dream." Usagi looked at him with tears in her eyes._

_"Odango no it's not true they said..." Fighter hugged her tightly when she was released from Healer and Maker. "I knew something was wrong with them you wouldn't have died."_

_"Seiya I still live on planet Earth please come see us there bring Yaten and Taiki. We miss you so much and so miserable without you. I must go I wasn't suppose to talk to you like this...This isn't a dream with me here now." Usagi looked at her sadly. "Star lights live on you three have to come back to Earth it's been three years you all have a rather large purpose on Ea-" Pegasus ran at Fighter which made her jump in the air on top of Peguases with Usagi and then slowly landed on the ground._

_"Who are you! Leave us alone!" Fighter shouted angrily at the winged horse which had interrupted her time with Usagi. "Odango please come with me we need to leave now."_

_Maker and Healer stood in front of Fighter and Usagi, "Both of you run! Princess Kakyuu we're sorry Usagi is very dear to us like you..." Healer was the first to attack, "Star sensitive...inferno!" She gave it all her might crying out. Kakyuu just watched she knew for even a dream figure she knew she couldn't do anything from preventing Usagi from going back. Even if they were to able to keep her she would die once one of the three lights would wake back up in the real world._

_Maker quickly attacked right after Healer, "Star gentle...uterus!" Unfortunately for the two Pegasus was much stronger than them he removed them from this dream scene to another place and ran after Usagi and Fighter. Finally he caught the two in a corner of two castles. Pegasus sighed and transformed into Helios._

_"Take your hands off of the princess! She has a love which is the prince of the Earth!" He looked at Fighter with anger in his eyes. "Usagicome here now. I see exactly why Sailor Pluto is so harsh on you, it is because you never listen to anyone especially the ones who want to protect you." Helios knew he had to be more harsh to her especially since she had disobeyed his simple rules._

_Fighter looked at Usagi with tears swelling up in her eyes, "Don't leave me Odango...not again I can't-" Tears began falling down her cheeks very sadly, "remember I am meantto protect you from anything or anyone."_

_"So is he Seiya...I'm sorry I have to go..." Usagi kissed her cheek gently and whispered, "I'm so sorry please forgive me please come back for me." As soon as she had finished her sentence Pegasus charged at Fighter and slammed her against the castle. Helios grabbed Usagi's strap on her dress and flipped her onto his back and raced off. "Seyia-I'm sorry" Usagi reached out, but it was too late she was back in her own dream once again. She fell to the ground and cried out loud. "Why Helios, I only needed a few more minutes with them."_

_"You disobeyed me princess. I am ashamed to tell you this, but I will not tolerate this I am going telling the prince on what bad misbehavior you have shown to me tonight also your daughter you risked you life for friends instead of family. You could have killed Earth by having the Prince die of heartbroken with the little princess not being born because of her mother dieing..." Helios then disappeared from sight along with the lake and the garden. All that was left was a happy family in the dream castle._

_The dream figure of Momaru walked up to Usagi and hugged her from behind, "What's wrong Usa? Let me guess you didn't get a piece of the cake this year?" He knelt down to her and saw her tears went down quite harshly._

_"Mamo-chan...I'm sorry I didn't think anything as bad could have happened. I don't know what came over me I was trying to be nice a friendly. It was only for a split second Mamo lease forgive me it's all done now no harm done." Usagi hugged him tightly and cried into his chest._

_Momaru looked at her very confused, "What's wrong Usa? You know you can tell me anything because I truly and will always love-" '_

* * *

"Hey you! Usagi! Wake up and let go! Come on Usa!" Minako had Usagi's arms wrapped around her and she was trying to shake her awake. "Oh Usagi get up you're having a nightmare get up!" Minako whined shaking her friend in her sleep in an attempt to wake her.

"No Mamo I'm sorry..." Usagi mumbled in her sleep then woke up suddenly. "No Seyia!" She banged her head against Minako's forehead, "Oww..." She gently rubbed her head where she had hit it against. Usagi looked up at Minako and felt dried tears under her eyes. "Mi...Minako? What happened to me?"

"You were dreaming about them...It was just a bad dream Usagi don't worry." Minako hugged her and as she did she rubbed her head to. "You have such a hard head Usagi why-" The blonde with her hair completely down looked very worried to her friend.

"Oh Minako! I saw them! I saw Yaten, Taiki, Seyia, Mamo-chan, Kakyuu, and Helios..." Usagi looked at her with her eyes becoming very glossy on the edge of crying once more. "Helios was there...it was all real. We went into the star lights' dream and-"

"Okay now what? Explain everything to me in complete detail like clothing what the planet looked like." Minako wanted to know every detail even if this had all occurred in this dream world of Usagi's. After about twenty minutes of Minako's nonstop interruptions and questions Usagi finally finished what had happened. "They got the message..." Minako looked down at her fingers with a confused expression. "Helios, he was too hard on you I mean they are our friends and you were just friendly. Apparently I suspect Helios believes you love Seyia more than Momaru."

"Don't think bad of him Minako I just disobeyed him for a second." Usagi quietly stated looking out the window. It was a gloomy afternoon that day for the Earth and Usagi. She glanced at the clock and saw the time that read '1:14 p.m.

"You could have died or they could have...I promise I won't tell anyone what happened with you and the star lights." Minako whispered as she looked up at her slightly. "Well, let's get out of this gloomy mood, breakfast is downstairs come on let's eat." She grabbed Usagi's wrists and dragged her to the kitchen table. "I've been taking some cooking lessons from Mokoto so I can at least cook scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and sausage..." Minako looked at Usagi and grabbed a chair for her and helped sit her down on a very cushioned brown chair.

"Thank you Minako."Usagi mumbled and looked at the chair. She looked down at the dark wooden table quietly. "I'll have...eggs and bacon please." The pigtailed student whispered still stunned by her dream and trying to remember more details of those events.

"Mmm okay, so do you want the girls to have a meeting or-" Minako looked at Usagi who began to cry. "Oh Usagi..." She walked over to her and hugged her. Artemis had been no where in sight so she decided to not bother with him. Minako and Usagi ate breakfast together and then it was time for Minako to go to work. "Okay Usagi you don't want to be around the concert today alright, I understand." Thankfully with a small pep talk Usagi felt slightly better.

"Where is it..." Usagi was sitting in front of Minako's clear porch door and she tucked her legs into her chest. Quietly she bumped herself against the wall cooling herself down from the heat of her constant crying.

"At the carnival where they had performed once. Michiru and Haruka are also going to be there to." Minako sighed while she was cleaning up her mess. She had remembered to call her mother to reassure her that Usagi hadn't disappeared into thin air. "I think you should be with Chibi-Usa tonight because what if Helios ended up telling her about the-"

"No, that's more of a reason why I shouldn't see her. She would need time to forgive me for what i have done and risking her life for my selfishness. They don't know the situation so Haruka and Michiru won't be a problem." Usagi finally tried to smile at Minako. "All I need is a dress...something flashy and bright." She changed her mind to make her friend happier.

"Okay I have that upstairs in my room. I'll get ready after you finish I have to do a bit more cleaning before I leave." Minako smiled and helped Usagi up from the floor then headed out into her garage. The blonde was looking in the garage for her purse which mysteriously had been in the garage for some strange reason.

Usagi slowly stepped upstairs and looked in her closet. "Chibi-Usa..." Bzzz Bzzz "Oh no Mamo-chan..." Usagi reached into her pocket and saw that Momaru started to call her quickly she picked it up not thinking.

"Hey Usa..." Momaru said quietly sitting on his dorm bed. He had a very good sized dorm that was painted completely white. Lucky for him he had no roommatesso he was left alone in peace to talk to Usagi.

"Mamo-chan, how are you! I haven't talk to you in such a long ti-" Usagi stopped once she heard a weirdcrash from the other line on the phone. "Mamo-chan are you alright? What was that crash from?" She wondered worriedly about him and bit her finger listening intently.

"Sorry Usa...I dropped something of mine on the floor...Helios told me what you did and how you risked our lives for them. Are you alright...why did you do that to us anyway? Are we not as important as you friends who don't even see you anymore?" Momaru changed his tone with her into a bit more deeper and darker. Usagididn't know how to react so she just slammed the phone and quickly threw it on the bed.

"No, why is he asking me this of course I love only Mamo-chan. They are so important even my friends are to no matter how far away they may be!" She said finally responding to him, but Usagi knew he wouldn't ever hear that from her now. Bzzz Bzzz. "Mmm...Let's see what to wear!" She shouted over the buzz not wanting to hear it. Rapidly she picked out an interesting colored dress and ran into the bathroom down the hall and slammed the door behind her. She panted heavily as if she had ran a marathon and placed a hand onto her heart roughly.

As Usagi slowed down her breathing she looked at the dress she had picked out. It was a very pretty light purple that had little diamonds on it. The straps went to her shoulder and were about two inches long. Usagi sighed deeply and put the dress on as she looked at her hair debating on how she should put it. "Mmm I would say a bun..." She really just wanted to forget about all of the men in the world and just have fun with her friend.

Usagi stepped out of the bathroom throwing her clothes into Minako's basket. Bzzz Bzz. "Won't he leave me alone?" Usagiwalked over to the bed and saw a private number calling. Curiously she answered it and said softly, "Hello?" All she heard was harsh and deep panting from the other side of the phone. Quickly without responding to the call she hung up rather disturbed by the phone call. Usagitook the battery out of the phone and grabbed a matching wallet from Minako'scloset and put the phone and battery in it separately. Usagi looked deeper into Minako's walk-in closet and fount a pair of see through high heels. "This looks cute enough."

Usagi walked downstairs and saw Minakotalking on the phone behind the kitchen counter. "Minako what are you doing? I finished up getting dressed and everything." She walked closer gradually, with a small fake smile towards her friend.

"Oh hey there Usagi I didn't see you there...got to go bye." She whispered hurriedly ran upstairs. Minako slammed her bedroom door almost instantaneously when she reached inside of her bedroom.

"_I wonder what's up with her now._ Hey Artemis there you are." Artemis had been laying under the couch. "Come on out you silly." She knelt down and looked under the couch. "Come on Artemis get...over...here." She tried to reach Artemis, but missed every time she attempted.

Artemis opened one eye and smiled, "Hey there lady Usagi, guess what princess." He smiled at her mischievously and crawled from under the couch and hopped onto the couch's arm.

Usagi tried to pounce on Artemis, but missed sadly, "Hey Artemis stop moving! You are such a suck up." She stuck her tongue out and kept trying to get him. "What little kitty?"

"There is suppose to be something special happening tonight...do you know what that is?" He lowered his head and put his nose to hers and let Usagi finally get him.

"What is it! What is it!" She hugged him anxiously wanting to know. Artemis had always known on how to make girls smile especially when they had been at their worse. Usagi was happy that Artemis had put her in a better mood than before.

"There is suppose to be shooting stars out tonight at the concert for Mina. Everyone is going to come tonight including me...and I was wondering if you can do me a little favor for me please." Artemis looked up at her giving cute little pleading eyes."

"What is it Artemis?" Usagi set him on the couch and stared at him curious what he would say. She knew for a fact she had to keep her emotional situation from Artemis or else he would have told all of the girls by now.

Artemis sighed and finally said, ''I'm going to be at Minako's concert and I was wondering. Well if you could possibly bring Luna along. I finally want to patch up things with Luna I hate not talking to her usually we are good and I don't even know what I did wrong. Oh and don't tell her I'm going she would definitely not go." He said adding a low sigh after his sentence

"Oh okay Artemis that's no problem at all I'll just have to call Chibi-Usa and tell her to bring her there." Usagi looked down and then quickly looked up then gave a warming smile to Artemis. "I'll go call her right now!" She ran outside quickly to the porch and walked down the stairs to step onto the grass. "Brr...it's so cold out and it's snowing to. Minako is going to be freezing! Well pop starsdo have to do certain things to be famous I guess. Also the sky looks like it has more color than earlier..." Slowly she grabbed the phone from her wallet and grabbed the pieces of her phone and put them back together. "There we go..." Usagi took a very large breath before calling up Chibi-Usa. It rang a good minute before she heard a small and innocent voice of Chibi-Usa.

"Hello Usagi." Chibi-Usa said quietly she was sitting on Usagi'sbed petting Luna very softly. She was holding the house phone and was sitting the same way Usagi was the other night staring out the window.

"Oh Chibi-Usa...I was wondering if you were going to go to Minako's concert tonight. It would mean alot to her." Usagiheld the phone with the both of her hands and closed her eyes softly.

"Yea I was planning to go anyway Setsuna and Hotaru told me last night when you were over at Minako's." Chibi-Usa said her voice slightly cracking. "They suggested that me and them should go and support her."

"Oh so they did end up coming over that's nice that they came to visit you. Also Artemis wanted me to ask if you could bring Luna along, but don't tell her that he is going or else she probably wouldn't go." Usagi smiled trying to ignore that Chibi-Usa might know that she had risked her own daughter's life.

"Well I guess I'll meet you there Usagi, oh, and I might bring someone else along to okay bye." Chibi-Usa quickly hung up on Usagi once she had said goodbye. The pink haired girl smiled at the black kitten in her lap a giggled, "Luna we are going to a concert tonight!"

"Bye..Chibi-Usa..." Usagisighed in distress and hung up the phone then finally opened back her eyes. "Well let's see if Minako is ready of course super stars and their best friends have to make an early appearance!" She smiled slightly and walked inside swiping her heels on a rug not wanting to get the carpet soaked. "Okay Artemis she is coming! Is Minako ready yet?" Usagi sat on the couch next to Artemis. Quietly Artemis walked over to Usagi and sat on her lap peacefully.

"Almost she takes longer than before now because Minako has to look her best in front of her fans. Well how about we go to her car and start warming it up? Sound like a plan Usagi?" Artemis smiled and hopped up to the kitchen counter and grabbed the keys with his mouth and walked back to Usagi. He put them down gently in front of Usagi's feet. "There you go."

"Why thank you Artemis still a gentleman as always!" Usagi picked him up and the keys. "Now what kinda of car does Minako have?" She asked as she put on a black winter coat out of Minako's closet. The girl almost skipped out of the front door like a little girl on Christmas.

"You have to find out it's in the driveway to your left." Artemis looked to Usagi's left and sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to talk for awhile. Usagi walked to the left and saw a very pretty silver convertible which unfortunately had the hood up.

"Well at least the snow is slowing down." She unlocked the car and began warming up the car. As the car warmed up she swiped the snow that fell up on the windows all around. "Oh it's so cold and wet." Usagi complained and finished wiping the car and locked the doors with the keys in her hand.

In a flash Usagi ran back inside with Artemis as her hair bobbed up and down. When she entered the house she saw Minako walking downstairs. She was wearing a shiny red top with skinny jeans with holes in them. On her top her sleeves reached to her wrist and went up right above her belly button. What Usagi didn't know was that Minako had gotten a belly button piercing and had a small stud in it. "Why are you dressed like that! It will be freezing out!" Usagi yelled at her looking at Minako up and down.

"Oh you really thought it was an outside concert? Oh no it's indoors and the place where the concert was the had a building built over it so we can have winter concerts there. Silly Usagi, oh Artemis so you are coming?" She smiled and had her hair down and put a white bow on top of her head. Minako grabbed a white coat and walked outside with Usagi and Artemis.

"Well yes Minako...nice shoes also." Artemis whispered as he saw Minako wearing white high heels. Minako smiled and nodded she went into her car and was on the driver's side. Usagi went to the passengers side with Artemis sitting in her lap.

"I wish that summer would come already it's too cold to do anything anymore!" Usagi fussed as she put her seat belt on along with Minako. The sad blonde was hiding her emotional agony hidden away from the two because she had just wanted to have fun today to make up for yesterdays events.

"Oh you'll live Usagi besides it's only November which means it will be quite awhile when the snow stops falling." Minako laughed slightly and began backing out of their driveway and headed on their way to the concert center. "So Artemis where are you going to hang out when I go on?" Minako wondered as she drove down her block.

"Well maybe in my massaging area I really like how nice and how many treats I get." Artemis smiled and looked out the window pawing at it. He had always been amazed by car rides and how fast the trees and birds would fly by.

"Hey Minako are we there yet? Are we there yet!" Usagi asked impatiently she was excited to see her friend's concert. "Oh boy what songs are you going to sing?" She wondered jumping up and down in her car seat scaring Artemis off of her lap.

"Almost Usagi I am going to take the shortcut just for you now. Also I think you should be surprised I mean surprises keeps your brain going and thinking." She smiled at them then quickly looked back at the road. "Alright Usagi can you dig in my purse and find pink necklaces with a sign that says back stage?" Minako wondered pointing at her purse in the back.

"Here I'll get them out for her Minako." Artemis said jumping in the back. He opened the purse with his mouth and dug in the purse with his paws. "Ah there they are!" He bit them softly and jumped back onto Usagi's lap. "There you go Usagi." Artemis smiled as he set it onto her lap.

"Okay now Usagi put that on you pocket or wrist I don't care but you have to have it no matter what!" Minako said sternly as she parked into a private parking lot in the back of a huge building. "Alright here we are now Artemis tell her where to go I really need to go! Bring my purse and lock the door okay bye!" Minako threw the keys at Usagi and opened the car door and dashed into the building using her id card.

* * *

_**That's chapter two, what do you think is going to happen next! I surely know what is going to happen. Well to bad the next chapter is very short so I will only leave two lines to share.**_

_**' "Oh look here!" She smiled leaning over to a door placing a finger on her lips. "The legendary lights..." Usagi read aloud and tried to open the door curiously. '**_

_**' "Rei...Rei!" Usagi cried out and quickly got up to embrace her close friend tightly. "I'm so happy you're here!" She held onto her black haired friend as tight as possible. '**_

_**Yeah, that's it I'm sorry! Anyway I can at least tell you the next chapter title which is called, Reunited. With that I must leave you ja ne~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well it's been awhile and this is a really short chapter so I'm sorry. I needed to get something out compared for all of the drama that will happen later on. Alright well because I'm so cool I'm going to add little fun...tips I call them just for fun. My tip for this chapter, it doesn't do anything with it, but 'don't wear converse with THAT dress!' Ha ha I know lame, but hey! I am getting this chapter out so please be happy, not angry.**_

_**Disclaimer~ A reminder...I will never own Sailor Moon. **_

* * *

**_Previously~_**

_"Here I'll get them out for her Minako." Artemis said jumping in the back. He opened the purse with his mouth and dug in the purse with his paws. "Ah there they are!" He bit them softly and jumped back onto Usagi's lap. "There you go Usagi." Artemis smiled as he set it onto her lap. _

_"Okay now Usagi put that on you pocket or wrist I don't care but you have to have it no matter what!" Minako said sternly as she parked into a private parking lot in the back of a huge building. "Alright here we are now Artemis tell her where to go I really need to go! Bring my purse and lock the door okay bye!" Minako threw the keys at Usagi and opened the car door and dashed into the building using her id card.

* * *

_

**Reunited**

Usagi sighed and turned the car off and threw her wallet into Minako's purse. "Well Artemis where do we go?"

Artemis laughed slightly and looked at the door, "Well use the necklace that Minako gave you and scan it against this red light and that should get you in. Then you'll see a few guards and show them your backstage pass and they'll see me so we will go to Minako's dressing room where she gets her makeup done. I have to go there no matter what but you can explore around this place. Just don't get lost because I promise you that there is a big possibility that you will get lost." He laughed softly and hopped onto Usagi's shoulders. Usagi rolled her eyes and opened the passengers door and locked it behind her.

"Great adventure!" Usagi laughed and scanned her necklace to a red light that Artemis had talked about. "I feel so secretive going backstage to a concert and the singer is my friend to!" She giggled and opened the door smiling brightly.

Once Usagi opened the door she saw three bodyguards all wearing a policemen uniforms. They all looked at her and one held their hand out as in saying 'give me your card please'. Quickly Usagi took the necklace off and handed it to the three guards. They all looked at the card and whispered to each other and then they all pointed down a hall and looked at Artemis and pointed down to the hall they had been gaurding.

Usagi smiled and took her card back, "Thank you!" She headed down they hall and whispered down to Artemis, "Are these guards all scary like them?" She wondered walking down to a room that said Minako.

"Oh just them they are actually nice once you get to know them and they love cats!" Artemis said as he nuzzled into Usagi's neck which made her laugh a bit more. "Here I'll take the purse you go and have fun girly okay?" He hopped off of her shoulder and opened his mouth as if expecting to be given the purse in his mouth.

"Okay Artemis you are such a life saver that thing is so heavy!" She put it on the ground next to him and went to her left down a white hallway. "Wow this place is so pretty! Maybe they have some thing like a cafe here! Yummy!" Usagi smiled as she licked her lips wandering around the halls curiously. "Oh great looks like they ate all the food! People just don't know when to stop eating!" Quickly Usagi ran to a group of tables where a few plates of crumbs were.

A few people sat down on a equipments eating their lunch. Sadly, with a half empty stomach, Usagi began to take a stroll inside the building once more. "Oh look here!" She smiled leaning over to a door placing a finger on her lips. "The legendary lights..." Usagi read aloud and tried to open the door curiously. "Oh darn! It's locked! Looks like I have to go back! Ha as if I would miss out on this opportunity!" Usagi smiled and reached for a bobby pin in her hair and slowly began to pick the lock.

"Usa...what are you doing?" A familiar voice to Usagi had wondered and then she heard footsteps behind her. "Aren't you suppose to help Minako with her make up and such?" The male voice sighed deeply as the footprints grew louder to the blonde.

"Ma...Mo...I thought you were..." Usagi turned slowly around and her back faced the door and she dropped the bobby pin. Slowly Usagi stared at her fiance...Mamoru.

"Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa brought me here." Was the response to Usagi's question. "You miss them don't you?" Mamoru sighed and walked closer to her.

"Did Helios talk to you?" Usagi looked away from him afraid of what he would say to her. _"You're here I've wished for this moment just not like this."_ Her eyes softened and waited for his response.

"Yes, he and I talked the whole night and I might have entered a few dreams last night to..." He placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head up to look at him and Mamoru grabbed her hand gently and kissed her roughly. "This is the reason we need to stay together Usa...Don't you get it? They want to rip us apart so that Chibi-Usa doesn't exist...I know you love that little girl..."

"No Mamo-chan you are wrong!" Usagi had only heard part of his sentence and broke out of his grasp and began running around trying to find an exit. "Please help someone! Oof!" Usagi fell to the ground after colliding with someone or something.

"Hey clumsy! What are you doing running around and screaming like that? Someone would think you are in trouble." Another familiar voice laughed at Usagi oblivious to what had happened to her.

"Rei...Rei!" Usagi cried out and quickly got up to embraced her close friend tightly. "I'm so happy you're here!" She held onto her black haired friend as tight as possible.

"Hey what's wrong? Who does Mokoto have to beat up now?" Rei sighed and patted Usagi on her back as she cried. "Hey Usagi turn that frown upside down your prince is here. Hey Mamoru!" Rei smiled at him ad continued to pat Usagi's back.

"Stop! Don't you dare take another step near her!" Minako yelled running in front of Mamoru and held out her arms. "Mamoru you won't ever make her cry again!" She yelled louder her eyes narrowing at the man who stood in front of her.

"Hey am I missing something here?" Rei wondered as she held Usagi tighter shielding her away from the scene. "Could you tell me what this is about I thought Mamoru was ju-"

"I'll tell you later Rei, go find the girls and leave those outer planets out of this quickly!" Minako yelled to Rei who began running away quickly with Usagi in her arms. Not even for a second did Minako tear her eyes away from where Mamoru stood. "What are you doing here, and backstage?" Minako wondered as she stared into his eyes and slowly put her arms down.

"Ah I see what's wrong, you want you starlight to come back like Usa...don't you? You seem to have fallen in love with one of them. Minako they are very bad for you especially loving that white hair woman. It is quite strange to love another scout that is just like you." Mamoru raised an eyebrow and walked closer her her step-by-step.

* * *

_**There you go chapter three ready and done. Wasn't that such a low mood on Mamoru's part? Yea totally! I know the star lights haven't arrived yet, but when they do...oh boy you are in for a shock! Everything will go down on the table ha ha. Anyway the next chapter will be named '**Betrayal**' Oh I know it just sounds juicy by the title! Well here is a preview of the next chapter!**_

_' "It looked like Mamoru did...Minako was yelling at him when he came by...Usagi what happened?" Rei said as she looked at Usagi slowly. Before Usagi could begin denying what they have been saying someone placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder gently._

_"What's happening?" Sailor Moon yelled as she pulled herself against the roof and Sailor Uranus. "It's so harsh and loud!" She shouted out so that Uranus could hear her._

_"Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled worrying about her and pulled them to the ground. "We have no time to go anywhere else and-" She panicked but was calmed by the gesture Jupiter made. '_

_**Well that's it you guys the three lined preview! I know it isn't much but it is getting closer to the star lights which is so dramatic! Also just because I'm evil and I want to make you wonder...have the star lights changed? How is Usagi going to react to the '**__Betrayal__**' ? Oh and what will become of the relationship between the scouts?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys! I've been so busy and all and fan fiction doesn't seem to be agreeing with because every time I try to update it fan fiction decides to delete my history before I get to save it. Not the funnest ever. I will try again for you fans though!I'll try to update three tonight if I can. Again I apologize for the long wait you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Please understand! Fan made!**

* * *

_**Previously~ (Since it has been awhile)**_

_Hey am I missing something here?" Rei wondered as she held Usagi tighter shielding her away from the scene. "Could you tell me what this is about I thought Mamoru was ju-" _

_"I'll tell you later Rei, go find the girls and leave those outer planets out of this quickly!" Minako yelled to Rei who began running away quickly with Usagi in her arms. Not even for a second did Minako tear her eyes away from where Mamoru stood. "What are you doing here, and backstage?" Minako wondered as she stared into his eyes and slowly put her arms down._

_"Ah I see what's wrong, you want you starlight to come back like Usa...don't you? You seem to have fallen in love with one of them. Minako they are very bad for you especially loving that white hair woman. It is quite strange to love another scout that is just like you." Mamoru raised an eyebrow and walked closer her her step-by-step._

* * *

**Betrayal**

"Shut up Mamoru they are none of your business! All you know about them is that they had made us truly happy and they could protect themselves unlike you and your little rose with thorns!" Minako yelled and attempted to slap Mamoru but was stopped by the arms of Chibi-Usa wrapping around her waist.

"No stop Minako!" She pleaded out and tackled Minako to the ground.  
"He is my dad leave him alone. It's not his fault that Usagi was being a bit..unthinkable of, how is he supposed to react?" Chibi-Usa ran to Mamoru and hugged him tightly.

"Chibi...Usa...you took your dad's side. I can see why, you never knew how the star lights worked..." Minako rose up and slowly knelt next to Chibi-Usa who hid behind Mamoru's leg. "They were great they made you feel warm and wanted inside..." Minako rose up and went face-to-face with Mamoru and glared."Your father seems to be jealous and has lost his loving touch..." Quickly with that Minako left to get ready for her performance.

Usagi cried in Rei's arms as she ran with her. "Thank you Rei..." She whispered and then they arrived with two girls who were, Mokoto and Ami standing there seeing the two other girls in the distance.

"Hey what happened to Usagi!" Ami yelled out running with Mokoto to Rei and Usagi. Ami's dress was twirling in the air which had reached her lower thighs and was light blue. Quickly Usagi swiped her tears away not wanting to worry the girls of her crying.

"It's nothing you guys I'm fine..see?" She got out of Rei's arms and twirled around. There had still been a paining sound inside of her voice. Usagi was quite startled seeing her fiance just a few seconds ago and he had seemed to be so different to her in some way. Of course he had been hurt by her actions but something was stranger than that to her.

"Alright who did this to you Usagi?" Mokoto said rolling up her right sleeve of her overcoat on her dress. She wore a dark green dress that had reached the floor easily.

"It looked like Mamoru did...Minako was yelling at him when he came by...Usagi what happened?" Rei said as she looked at Usagi slowly. Before Usagi could begin denying what they have been saying someone placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder gently.

"I told you kitten...something was wrong. Now you don't need to explain this to the girls if you don't want to." Haruka sighed and placed her chin on Usagi's shoulder. "Setsuna told me everything along with Hotaru. Michiru and I have no idea what has been wrong with them. Ever since the prince left they have been off. Don't worry princess me and Michiru disapprove of what they are all doing. Remember we are loyal to you." She whispered quietly into Usagi's ear and hugged her gently.

"Oh hey you guys." Michiru smiled walking down with a sparkling tight white dress and high-heeled shoes. "How about we save that upsetting story for later we better find our seats before someone attempts to steal them!" She stared at Haruka as if telling her to stay by Usagi's side for awhile.

Haruka had an arm over Usagi's shoulder and walked to the seats.  
"I'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you princess alright?" Usagi nodded slowly as she sat between Haruka and Mokoto.

Shortly afterward Setsuna, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru appeared and sat down. Setsuna was seated next to Haruka who was at the end. Then Hotaru on the other side of Michiru who was also on the outside. Chibi-Usa and Mamoru sat quietly next to Setsuna.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi said breathlessly looking at her with teary eyes. Mokoto held Usagi's hand reassuring her things will be okay. "My scouts...why are they so different to..."

"Hey he won't do anything to her Usagi, don't worry." Mokoto got up from her seat and whispered to Rei to sit next to Usagi. Then she whispered something to Haruka, but for poor Usagi she couldn't hear it. Next thing Usagi knew Mokoto was in front of Mamoru,the both of them standing up and talking to each other and smiling. All Usagi could hear was the last part Mokoto said, "Oh that's very nice Mamoru, but before I go..." Mokoto punched Mamoru's left cheek and yelled, "That's for Usagi!" That had set off Hotaru, Setsuna, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa.

Then Mamoru yelled back, "Well Mokoto...our truce is broken and oh so shortly...Remember today as the last day of us being together." He threatened and sat back down. Mokoto smirked and sat back in her seat with Rei sitting back next to her.

The next thing that everyone had realized was that it had already been sundown which had ment that Minako's show was about to begin any second. "Minako..." Usagi whispered looking down afraid to look anywhere else.

"Hey, princess...come with me...I have a feeling we don't belong here right now." They both of the got up and escaped the tensed row and exited through Michiru passing by Hotaru. The two girls headed backstage and then went outside. Haruka kindly gave Usagi her suit coat.

As Haruka's strange style she had been wearing a man's suit and all she was wearing was an undershirt which was still warm. "So...I know people pestered about this but...I need to know and to get to the bottom of it. What happened in your dream? That was one big detail Setsuna didn't explain to me..." Haruka wondered staring at Usagi as they walked around. Usagi sighed then cautiously and slowly began to explain everything to Haruka.

"I think we are up against something bad again princess...I am sad to say, but we will have to ditch this concert and search the area ourselves. Come on let's find a place to transform." The both ran into a group of trees and transformed.

"Hey it's my sailor form again!" Usagi said astonished and looked at herself all over. "It's still freezing though." She complained and rubbed her eyes and felt the dried out tears.

"Come on princess let's search." Haruka smiled and hopped onto the roof looking around. Usagi stayed dazed into a corner of the roof and looked up at the sky with a few shooting stars that night. Suddenly in shock Usagi remembered about Artemis and Luna.

"Oh no he was relying on me!" Usagi said worriedly feeling that she should fix up this cat fight between the two. "I could fix things up and make things better. Poor Luna I could make her and Artemis's pain go away..."

"What... who?" Haruka said instantly and ran to her side afraid that something terrible had happened to the princess. "What's wrong Sailor Moon?"

"Artemis and Luna are fighting and I was suppose to play peacemaker...maybe things are okay with them, Haruka..." Usagi's eyes slowly began to turn glossy once again and she looked up still.

"Yes, Usagi?" Haruka wondered as she to looked up into the sky. "Those Starlights are in your mind...Why not Momaru? Playing peacemaker seems like a better idea between you and the prince."

"Haruka I know you want me and Mamoru to be together, but...I can't!" Usagi hid her face with her hands and went down to her knees and cried out. "I can't love him anymore! Mamo-chan..." She placed her hand in the snow letting her tears soak into the snow.

"You are starting love the pop star Seiya Kou...you have it written all over. You think about him all the time..." Haruka sighed and looked back down. Suddenly the Earth began to shake roughly and knocked down Haruka and Usagi."Sailor Moon!" Haruka yelled out as she grabbed her and pushed them against the roof.

"What's happening?" Sailor Moon yelled as she pulled herself against the roof and Sailor Uranus. "It's so harsh and loud!" She shouted out so that Uranus could hear her.

"It feels like an earthquake...but there is no way that this is any ordinary the government would have known ahead of time and said something..." She remained calm not wanting Usagi to be scared and unwilling to do things. "All we can do is inspect this as we try not to get hurt...come on..." Haruka stood up on her feet slowly and pulled Usagi around her waist and slowly got off the building.

"Hey what's that sound?" Usagi wondered as she lifted her head up slightly. What Sailor Moon had been hearing sounded like screams of people, something buzzing around her ears, and a few crashing noises.  
"This feeling...huh? Haruka...I'm so...dizzy..." Sailor moon's legs were becoming limp and this was not very good for Haruka so she ran back to the concert and yelled out. The sailor scouts had just been running out of the area and in front of Sailor Uranus was Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Moon!" Michiru yelled out as she aided her and helped get Usagi out of her arms and handed Sailor moon to the inner scouts.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled worrying about her and pulled them to the ground. "We have no time to go anywhere else and-" She panicked but was calmed by the gesture Jupiter made.

"That won't stop me from protecting the princess!" Jupiter lifted Sailor Moon up on her shoulder and began running out of the building. Swiftly everyone followed her. Haruka ran in front knowing exactly where to go in this type of situation.

"Come on we have to get to that building!" Sailor Uranus ran forward to a quite tall building that was in the process of being sold. Quickly without any hesitation Uranus broke down the door with just kicking it.  
"Hurry up and head to the highest floor." She looked at Michiru who wanted to stay by her side. "You to...Don't want anything to happen to my partner now do I?" Haruka smiled softly to her.

"Hmph and hog all the action? I always have to be in charge you know." Michiru winked and laughed softly standing in the doorway keeping her balance by keeping a hand on the wall.

Venus quickly ran up the stairs leading the way and as they reached the top she yelled out, "Mercury what's the status on what is happening? Jupiter set Sailor Moon in the middle. Mars guard to windows make sure no one steps near her!" In this big panic Minako knew somebody had to take charge since Usagi was clearly out of it. So she assumed that out of everyone she would be the one to do it. Everyone complied to the orders Minako had given and they had gotten straight to it.

"Jup-i-ter..." Usagi said weakly still not understanding what had been wrong with her. Her head lifted up to stare around at her fellow scouts." Jupiter..." She said clearly, but a bit frightened, for the loud noises surrounded all around her it seemed.

* * *

**_Oh no! What happened to Usagi you guys? Alright now, just don't assume! You never know who it may be! Just giving you a heads up. Not going to spoil anything at all for you. Also, since i will update again and soon. If you want send me your e-mails because i need more ideas and I might spoil some of the story. If you end up e-mailing me just put down "Three Years After" so I know it's one of you. Now here are the previews!_**

_"You can't go to his house Usagi!" Rei knelt down to her and yelled. "I'm sorry, but as you know, they are against us and we have to protect you. We can't leave you alone!"_

_"You all don't trust me at all! After Galaxia you have all been with me and I don't want that at all! I just want to be alone away from people!" Usagi had a very bitter behaivier very unordinary from her usual personality. Her eyes were completely covered in water. Then suddenly everything had turned quiet and Usagi had her face in her hands. After a few minutes of silence Usagi looked back up and noticed everyone had been gone. "Guys..." She whispered and decided to head into her house._

_"Mom, Dad...I'm home!" She had tried to transform back but for some odd reason it didn't work. "Shingo? Come on you guys...it isn't funny where are you?" Usagi looked all around and walked outside when she had realized. She had recieved what she wished for, to be absolutley...alone._

**_There you go! Again, so sorry now if this isn't a good chapter I have been rushing things to get in and personal problems. The next chapter title is _**_"Fallen Star"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Told you I was going to update! Although i won't be able to update anymore because it is already late. Also, it isn't very entertaining for me to proofread this along with editing. I might post one more, but don't have your hopes up. Also I must say this is my favorite chapter so far out of what I have written. Oh well, here you go! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: This is, and will never be mine you hear?**_

* * *

_**Previously~ **_

_Venus quickly ran up the stairs leading the way and as they reached the top she yelled out, "Mercury what's the status on what is happening? Jupiter set Sailor Moon in the middle. Mars guard to windows make sure no one steps near her!" In this big panic Minako knew somebody had to take charge since Usagi was clearly out of it. So she assumed that out of everyone she would be the one to do it. Everyone complied to the orders Minako had given and they had gotten straight to it._

_"Jup-i-ter..." Usagi said weakly still not understanding what had been wrong with her. Her head lifted up to stare around at her fellow scouts.__" Jupiter..." She said clearly, but a bit frightened, for the loud noises surrounded all around her startled the woman._

* * *

**Fallen Star**

"Oh no Usagi, you're burning up. You guys we have to do something for her! She isn't looking too well!" Jupiter yelled out to everyone. Usagi placed a hand on Jupiter's arm and held tightly.

"No I'm alright just a bit dizzy..that's all..." Sailor Moon whispered under her breath.

"No need to worry about me I'll be alright." She smiled slightly rubbing one of her eyes slowly.

"Alright you guys it seems to be that the reason of this isn't a natural earthquake its...falling stars! Apparently the hurled toward the Earth and a lot of them landed. Oh no!" Mercury wailed out and shakily got up from the ground. She had been watching many of the shooting stars fall down. All of a sudden there was a very loud boom thud and everything was quiet, still, and very dark. The first one to break the silence was Usagi groaning in pain.

"Usagi!" Minako cried out and ran to her friend in need. "You guys come on we have to get her out of her now! Jupiter you have to pick her up again...we have to leave! The hospital!" Sailor Venus yelled and helped lift up Usagi now bridal styled on Jupiter. This time Mercury had been in charge and was leading the way to the hospital. Michiru and Haruka were not spotted anywhere in sight.

Quietly the five girls traveled their way to the hospital not concerned on their Sailor state. They all rushed in the hospital and didn't bother to wait they headed to an empty room and set Usagi on the table.  
"Hang in there Sailor Moon we'll get some help and find out what's wrong!" Mars yelled to her and approached the side of her friend.

"I'm...okay really guys...no need to worry about silly me" Usagi began to breathe very deeply and watched the girls around her with a frightened expression. She tried her hardest to smile but it ended in her eyes closing from her weariness.

"Here I'll go get a doctor!" Minako yelled out and ran out to get the closest doctor and nurse. Jupiter had kept the door open, but was in the doorway gaurding them all.

"Now Sailor Moon this is important, what hurts the most out of everything?" Mercury said worriedly taking of her shoes and socks trying to get her cooler. "Mars put her hair up we need to bring her temperature down fast." Mars complied and did what she had been told. She had known Mercury knew what she had been doing because she was in college and was going for a doctor's degree.

"It's..my head, and my chest to." Sailor Moon whined holding a hand against her head and a hand on her chest. Quickly two doctors and two nurses entered the room along with Sailor Venus and aided Sailor Moon.

"You girls have to leave or at least one gets to stay..." The nurse said as she quickly pushed everybody out of the room and closed the door. "Quickly move!" Everyone could tell that the nurse was a complete wreck considering people have been coming in nonstop from the injuries of the fallen stars.

"Hey I'm going in-" Sailor Uranus suddenly appeared out of no where and held a hand out to the girls. She was very stubborn and had wanted to see Sailor Moon to see what exactly been wrong with her.

"What no! You abounded us when we needed you guys to watch out! There is no way you can go, Venus should go out of everyone or even Mars!" Jupiter yelled out holding up a fist against Haruka's face. The two girls, Mars and Venus looked at each other and Rei pointed to the door and stared at Minako.

"Thanks Rei I'll tell you how she is when they finish up" Minako whispered and went quickly inside the room with the nurse. She was very anxious and saw the doctor set Usagi down on the table. "Sailor Moon please be okay hold on they'll make it better."

* * *

Later on Michiru appeared with Artemis in her arms who looked quite hurt. There were bruises all over him and he to began to get a high fever. "Artemis!" Mercury yelled out and looked at him setting him down onto a cushioned chair. "What happened to you?" She said inspecting everything about him. Ami had looked at him cautiously not wanting to hurt him in anyway.

"Luna...she isn't normal...Someone had turned her back into her human form, and...then she-" Artemis passed out to exhausted to finish his sentence.

"Oh no we have to take him to a vet now to!" Jupiter yelled out picking up her small friend. "Neptune...where did you find him?" Mokoto wondered staring up at her with saddened eyes.

Michiru looked to Haruka who had nodded no then responded, "He can tell you when he wakes up. I'm sorry, oh Sailor Moon I hope she is okay." Neptune tightly embraced Haruka who rubbed her back gently and at a soothing beat.

A few hours had passed by and Jupiter had been gone for an hour to the vet for Artemis. The doctors in Usagi's room had just left and suggested two girls at a time. Since Venus had already been in there Mars had decided to head inside. Outside were the sailor scouts guarding the door with their lives. A short while passed again and a few more visitors came by. Pluto, Tuxedo mask, Chibi Moon, and Saturn were walking by.

''Where is my mother guys? I want to see her and check if she is alright.'' Chibi Moon asked innocently and walked to the door with Momaru by her side.

''Chibi-moon...'' Mercury jumped up and blocked the door then shouted,''No! you especially cannot come inside! You betrayed her and I am so ashamed of you guys. If you ever and I mean it if you ever touch her you will regret it.'' Amy was quite serious and was not afraid or ashamed to lash out now. Neptune went in front of Ami as Uranus went up to Tuxedo mask.

''Mamoru what happened to you? I thought you loved the pincess?'' Uranus whispered then wrapped her finger around his throat. "You were so kind and gentle, but now she fears you, what happened?"

''Father! Pluto Saturn!'' Chibi moon shouted at the running out of the place swiftly. "Luna come out and play. Do what you must as planned steal Mamoru's-" With that her and her pet Luna, who had seemed to be completely human, ran off further away.

Pluto swiftly ran to Uranus and smirk, ''Well nice chat but we have to cut this all short.'' Pluto whacked Uranus in the back of her head with her elbow which made her fall unconscious. Quickly the three of the ran out. As they had left Jupiter walked in with Artemis sleeping in her arms.

''Scouts!'' Jupiter yelled out and set Artemis gently onto a chair as she ran next to Neptune who had been cradeling Uranus in her lap. ''What happened here?'' Jupiter wondered worriedly.

Ami pulled herself from the door and looked down, ''They came Chibi- moon, Tuxedo mask, Pluto, and Saturn..'' The five gathered together talking and recovering from the great shock.

Inside of Usagi's hospital room she had her eyes barely opened but she had been sitting up. "Minako...Rei...where are they others?" Usagi whispered as she held a hand to her forehead hearing a bit of talking from outside the room.

"They are all outside waiting for you." Rei spat out quickly then hugged her friend tightly. "What did the doctors say what was wrong with you?"

"They said it was a shocked reaction from the falling stars..." Venus said for Usagi then added, "Rei...I think me and Usagi have to tell you something that has been going on lately." She looked up at Sailor Moon and reached for her hand. Usagi nodded at her put still remained with her eyes closed together. "Well first, Helios...he isn't an ally anymore...He hurt Usagi because they were in a dream and well, the star lights had been there and basically Pluto, Tuxedo mask, Helios, and Saturn aren't with us anymore..." Venus looked down as a teardrop flew down her cheek to the tiled floor.

"Rei...I want Seiya! I miss him! Mamo-chan isn't worth it anymore, but I can't get over the feeling on loving him! Also I just call him Mamo-chan instead of his real name my heart just won't let me give him up. He just doesn't want me to make any social contact with them, but I can't help it!" Usagi cried out and held onto her knees weeping harshly.

"Hey there Sailor Moon it's alright, shh shh..." Rei patted her head and hugged her tight. "Venus tell the girls to get ready to leave because after she is done she'll want to be comfortable by us." Venus nodded and exited the room.

As Venus went to the door and opened it she rushed to her friends. "What happened to Artemis and Uranus?" She knelt down to Uranus who was beginning to gain consciousness.

"Hey, I'm alright you guys how is the princess?" She sat up but Neptune had a firm grip on her hand with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Neptune, it's okay I'm alright now." As Uranus was let go she put a hand on her head gently.

"Sailor Moon is alright she wants to go home now. She seems to be fine it was the shock from everything that got to her." Venus looked up at Ami who had a blank look and stared at the ground. Makoto was looking around who had seemed to notice the hospital was completely vacant.

Neptune helped Hauruka to her feet lightly and had her arm wrapped around her. "Alright we will have to go, Uranus and I have buisness to do. Tell the princess to not be alone. You gaurd her with your life you hear me?" She had a very serious tone with them and she had never looked so aggressive in her life. All the scouts nodded and with that Uranus and Neptune walked away. Of course the inner scouts would have objected but they had known better than trying to get those two on changing their minds.

"You guys...where is everyone? This place is completely empty." Mokoto pointed out and walked down the hall looking around then quickly walked back.

Ami sadly took out her small laptop and typed a few things and a holograph of the building was shown. "It looks like they got out of the building...but they were just here a minute ago."

"There is no possible way tha-" Mokoto looked around but then there was a sudden scream heard from inside Sailor moon's room. The scouts on the outside broke down the door and saw Usagi crying on the bed with a hand over her heart. She had no longer been in her Sailor scout form she had been in her dress from the concert.

"Usagi! Please get a hold of yourself!" Rei cried out at her there had been tears flowing down her tears to. She had her hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"Get me out of here...now!" Usagi cried more and more into her hands and looked down shaking her head no. Venus hurried and picked up Artemis in her arms who had still been asleep.

"Jupiter you will have to take her. Mercury find the way there to her house mummy Ikuko can help us." Venus ordered as the group ran out with Mokoto carrying Usagi in her arms.

As the scouts and Usagi ran to her house they stopped immediately when Usagi transformed back into Sailor moon. She had once again turned into her princess form and her dress had been put back on her. "Leave me be you guys...I can't...Mamo-chan..." She teared up and cradled to her knees then bawled once again.

"You can't go to his house Usagi!" Rei knelt down to her and yelled. "I'm sorry, but as you know, they are against us and we have to protect you. We can't leave you alone!"

"You all don't trust me at all! After Galaxia you have all been with me and I don't want that at all! I just want to be alone away from people!" Usagi had a very bitter behavior which is uncommon from her usual personality. Her eyes were completely covered in water. Then suddenly everything had turned quiet and Usagi had her face in her hands. After a few minutes of silence Usagi looked back up and noticed everyone had been gone. "Guys..." She whispered and decided to head into her house.

"Mom, Dad...I'm home!" She had tried to transform back but for some odd reason it didn't work. "Shingo? Come on you guys...it isn't funny where are you?" Usagi looked all around and walked outside when she had realized. She had recieved what she wished for, to be absolutely...alone.

* * *

**_Creepy isn't it? Don't you wonder what happened? It will make more sense in the next chapter. it is supposed to mess with you a bit. I will be a total jerk and i won't put up the next chapter now sorry! If you e-mail me and be persistent on updating I will! I have it all typed_ _I just need to edit and what not. Here's the previews for next time though! The chapter is called _**_"Realization"_**_ Hmm, I think I will call this one of the rising actions I have in this story! Here are the previews. Of course they won't be in order though! _**

_Quickly she twirled her head around and saw her Mamoru staring at her only a few inches from her face. Behind him were Pluto, Chibi moon, Luna in her human form, and Saturn. "Well well look what the cat dragged in Luna." Pluto laughed placing a hand on Mamoru's back gently._

_Quietly she put on her slippers and noticed no one had stayed the night with her. "Why? My scouts, they are abandoning me to? I have no one to rely onto anymore..." She went infront of her mirror and put on the fakest smile ever._

_"No!" Usagi yelled and leaped out of the couch spilling a bit of coffee and made sure the doors were locked along with her windows. "Why now? Why did they just start investigating on the scouts."_

**_There you are now! It gets even more juicy as the chapters keep going on. Maybe, if I can I will try to update sooner!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alright last chapter was pretty crazy don't you think? Here is this one! Things are going to make sense. Just keep alot of these things in your mind; it will all tie in eventually. Also, where are these star lights? They are taking pretty long!_**  
**_Disclaimer: We love you Naoko Takeuchi!_**

* * *

**_Previously~_**

_Usagi had a very bitter behavior which is uncommon from her usual personality. Her eyes were completely covered in water. Then suddenly everything had turned quiet and Usagi had her face in her hands. After a few minutes of silence Usagi looked back up and noticed everyone had been gone. "Guys..." She whispered and decided to head into her house._

_"Mom, Dad...I'm home!" She had tried to transform back but for some odd reason it didn't work. "Shingo? Come on you guys...it isn't funny where are you?" Usagi looked all around and walked outside when she had realized. She had received what she wished for, to be absolutely...alone._

* * *

**Realization**

Usagi began to run out of tears she had realized. "Where is everyone? Mamo-chan's apartment!'' She had an urge to head over there. It took her a good twenty minutes to reach the building considering Usagi's dress tripped her a few times. She went up the elevator to his apartment and had realized his door was slightly opened. "Mamo...chan." She whispered as she opened the door slowly.

There everyone was Artemis, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury. Suddenly she realized they all weren't breathing. "Scouts!" She rushed into the room and went to their side checking if they were messing around. As she checked out Jupiter she felt harsh warm breath pressing against her neck.

Quickly she twirled her head around and saw her Mamoru staring at her only a few inches from her face. Behind him were Pluto, Chibi moon, Luna in her human form, and Saturn. "Well well look what the cat dragged in Luna." Pluto laughed placing a hand on Mamoru's back gently.

"Oh hush up we have her where we want her why don't we just do it now before they come?" Luna complained as she stepped forward reaching for Artemis.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Usagi yelled and reached for Artemis before Luna got him. "What have you done to them, you monsters!"

"Oh ouch mummy that hurt deeply." Chibi moon smiled and placed a hand on her heart. "Yes I agree with Luna I mean I have Setsuna as my new mother now there is no use."

Mamoru nodded as he placed a hand on Setsuna's stomach. "No I would like to toy with her emotions first." He knelt down to Usagi's face who was terrified. "Are you upset with me? I mean I gave you your wish to be alone and you came to my apartment."

Shocked Usagi said nothing and looked away. "Where is my lover...Mamo-chan isn't anywhere in my sight anymore!" There it went again her tears streamed down as she looked into what seemed heartless eyes from Mamoru. "I love you so much still, but why...who do you all work for? Galaxia is dead we have freedom!" She looked helpless and then her friends' bodies began turning to lights. "No you guys! Don't leave me! You said we'd stick together protect me you guys!" She cried of reaching for their lights which had also began to disappear.

Setsuna grabbed her stomach and threw up on the floor unexpectedly. "Saturn...come with me they need to talk, Helios...turn her to another place...beat her." With that she ran to another place with Hotaru.

"Helios don't do it..." Chibi-Usa threatened and walked up to him holding his hand tenderly. "I need to make my final goodbye before we do this. Father, do what you must I will be gone with Helios. Ring this bell when you are ready." She tossed him a small silver bell then added, "Goodbye mother, oh wait goodbye...Usagi." She laughed softly and swiftly fled with Helios.

"You...your having Chibi-Usa with Setsuna! How could you!" She snapped out with rage. Usagi scooted away from him and looked away from him. "I can't believe you..."

Mamoru crawled on top of her gently and sighed, "Usa, look at me please..." He kissed her cheek gently. His voice grew softer and then she complied and looked at him. "There we go...I wanted to make you happy but..." He gently kissed her lips and stared at her. "but you chose that guy..." The darkened hair male had turned quite angry on even thinking about this guy.

"Get off of me, let me go we are done. You can marry your Setsuna just give me my friends back and I won't ever come near you ever again!" Usagi cried trying to get up but he had pinned her arms down and legs.

"I cannot do that for I...somewhat care what happens to you." Mamoru kissed her on her neck lightly. He had a firm hold onto her wrists because she had been struggling more.

"Let me go!" Usagi screamed out crying even harsher now. "Please help anyone! Scouts help! Mamoru stop release me! By the order of Queen Serentiy!" She had began to glow white and something had pushed Mamoru across the floor. Then suddenly Usagi began to grow white feathered wings. Her normal pigtails fell down so her hair had been completely down. Quickly as a reaction Mamoru rang the bell as loud and as much as he could but nothing had happened. "Mamoru...it could have been different if you would have let me explain completely...I still somehow love you M-" With that Usagi herself frightened and in her bed. She had the covers thrown off of her but her eyes remained sealed tight.

"Usagi Usagi! Wake up! Please your having a nightmare!" A familiar voice yelled out it had a high pitched worried tone to it.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled out and sat up in her bed. Dried tears had covered her face completely. The blonde girl had opened her eyes and found that her friends Mokoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami surrounded her bed. "Guys! You are all alive! You are here..." Fresh new tears formed again as she held her friends tightly.

"Usagi..." Ami whispered and pulled away, "What happened to you?" The girl nodded no and did not want to share her dream right away.

"What happened? Please tell us." Mokoto held Usagi's hand which held on tight trying to keep more of her tears inside. "You were screaming and mumbling in your sleep but you wouldn't wake up."

"I can't talk about i-" Usagi had realized that Setsuna had been carrying Chibi-Usa and now Usagi would not be a mother. She threw up on the side of her bed. The blonde had her hair held back by her great friend Rei. Quickly Mokoto ran for a garbage and placed it under Usagi's mouth. Kindly Rei patted Usagi's back and sighed feeling terrible.

"Usagi...what do you want us to do?" Minako whispered as Usagi finished her little episode of throwing up. She threw off the bed sheets and gave her a blanket from the closet. Rei went to throw out the garbage bag.

"I...I don't know...just spend the night please you guys..." Usagi pleaded to her friends that remained. "I don't want to be alone..." She had finally looked at herself and was in a bunny nightgown along with her being put down, as her friends still had been in their dresses.

"I'm sorry Usa I can't tonight but I think Rei, Minako, and Ami can." Mokoto sighed feeling guilty and looked down sadly. "I am supposed to go out of town for awhile. I'm so sorry I can't get out of it because it deals with the production of my cooking business."

"Don't call me that please don't..." Usagi cried and laid back down on the cleaner side of her bed. As she heard Mokoto and Rei talking the miserable blonde dozed off and fell asleep.

Rei nodded no, "I can't grandpa is very ill and I can't have all the responsibilities rest on Yuuichirou so I have to help out. Can you guys stay?" She wondered looking towards Ami and Minako. Her and the man, Yuuichirou, had been having an on and off fling. They would be dating one week and the other week they'd be bickering constantly.

Minako nodded, "I can stay at least till midnight because I can't leave Artemis by his lonely self. Unless one of you can take him then I might be able to stay here for awhile."

Mokoto smiled and pointed to herself, "I can take him I'm sure I could handle him. Also it will give him time to relax from his injuries."

Ami looked at them and sighed, "Apparently I can't stay long, maybe about one a.m, I can stay. I am home alone and I have to watch my house with all of my projects... It wouldn't be very responsible of me to leave it. Minako can at least stay here for poor Usagi."

"Yeah, but I have my own house to and with my singing career becoming more complex it would be hard. Well I'll stay here as long as I can. Things were so much simpler when our parents were around. We all just had to grow up and start our own lives. They all seemed to move away, with the exception of mother Ikuko. She'd never leave us so alone and we are like her daughters..." Minako brushed Usagi's hair gently and stared at her quite saddened.

Morning had come along and it was a very cold Monday morning. Thankfully for the puffy eyed teen she didn't have to worry about school. She had awoken about one o'clock p.m. slowly. Quietly she put on her slippers and noticed no one had stayed the night with her. "Why? My scouts, they are abandoning me to? I have no one to rely onto anymore..." She went in front of her mirror and put on the fakest smile ever. Usagi grabbed and fluffy pink robe and put it on her. Gently the girl put her hair up in her original pigtails and put makeup on not wanting to make anyone too worried.

The pigtailed girl walked downstairs and went to her counter wanting to have some beverage. "Oh I need coffee to wake me up from this terrible mood..." She whispered with a trailing sigh afterwards.

That is when she had noticed a note up on the counter that said **'Usagi your father, brother, and I will be gone until winter break ends. I had thought you'd want to have some girly time. Just don't do anything too immature hunny alrighty? See you soon, oh, also there is money in my jewelry box in any EMERGENCY. bye! From ~your mother, Ikuko.'**

"Jewelry...my ring..." She looked at her left hand at her engagement ring that Mamoru had given her awhile ago. "It seems I can't take it off..." Usagi sadly stared at it and then turned on the television as she made coffee.

She was very uninterested but couldn't change the channel, for she had been too lazy to search for the remote. All she could makeout was somethig about the weather turning bad and disasters. As her coffee was made she sat onto her couch and sighed heavily. Then something caught her interest on the television.

**'Now the scientists are saying that the meteor shower last night was quite unordinary. Since the rocks simply disappeared and are no where to be found. Oh, now some interesting news from Maru.'**

**'Thank you Haiki, We are now arriving the house of a girl named Usagi Tsukino. Why you ask? It is because she had been seen with the stars called the Three Lights. Also there have been rumors on her looking like the famous Sailor Moon!' **There had been a picture of Usagi and Sailor Moon.

"No!" Usagi yelled and leaped out of the couch spilling a bit of coffee and made sure the doors were locked along with her windows. "Why now? Why did they just start investigating on the scouts?"

Quickly she kept watching the television curiously. **'Quite alot of similarities my co-workers are also investigating her friends that look like Mercury and Venus! What does this all mean? How is this related to the Three Lights? Speaking of which they have vanished? Are these girls to blame?'**

"Seiya...I'll keep everything a secret...don't worry..." She got dressed into a long sleeved blue top and dark blue skinny jeans. Besides she needed to go outside to investigate a few things herself. Usagi took a deep breath and unlocked her door. She put on her small black coat and turned the knob slowly getting ready to face the crowd and show off the true deception she has learned all the years.

* * *

_**Just what everyone needed, the public growing suspicious of the scouts. Wasn't that just a twist of Mamoru? Also, when are the star lights coming in? I mean they are now starting to talk about them more. They really now how to build up suspense, I guess they love taking their sweet time. Keep reading and find out! For now, the next chapter is titled **'Lies'** sounds interesting does it not? Now onto the previews!**_

_"Oh dear Usagi seems the reporters caught Minako because of a minor slip up we need to get there." Michiru said worriedly and had Haruka swiftly drive to Minako's house._

_"Helios...please...She is my daughter..." Usagi took a step toward them carefully looking at them. "Don't fill her head with such nonsense. My baby-"_

_"People say that you and Seyia had an affair? Is this true in anyway? Do you love him? Does he love you?" A female reporter asked also pushing through the crowds approaching Usagi._

**_Oh snap! There are your previews! Until next time! Ja ne!~_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back again! Hello thanks for everyone who have read this, commented, e-mailed, and favored this. It means alot! I've been doing good and I have been editing this so everything isn't so mispelled, having bad grammar, or anything else. Just tell me if anything irks you and i will fix it whenever I can. I won't stop you from reading any longer so here you go!**_

_**Disclaimer: enjoy reading this! Although this won't be as good as the creator.**_

* * *

**_Previously~_**

_"Seiya...I'll keep everything a secret...don't worry..." She got dressed into a long sleeved blue top and dark blue skinney jeans. Besides she needed to go outside to investigate a few things herslef. Usagi took a deep breath and unlocked her door. She put on her small black coat and turned the knob slowly getting ready to face the crowd and show off the true deception she has learned all the years._

* * *

**Lies**

As soon as the poor blonde opened the door there was a huge crowd of people with cameras, microphones, tape recorders, and plenty of questions. She closed the door behind her and made sure it had been locked. A few people walked up to her with a microphone and asked, "Is the rumor true? Are you Sailor Moon?''

Usagi laughed and nodded no, "Me? Sailor Moon? Ha! That's ridiculous I am the most clumsy person in my school. I could never be as graceful as that Sailor Moon figure! Also there are so many differences from what I know of!" She smiled slightly still trying to hide her hurt, for she knew reporters tried to get any dirty secrets they could get their hands on.

"What are the differences? What is you reaction to the Three Lights dissapearance?" Another reporter asked as they moved closer to her. He was very persistant and wanted to know all of the dirty details this girl had.

"She is graceful and can do so many things! With me I can barely pass my gym class." Her attitude changed when they brought up the Lights. "Well those guys, they were nice, it's very upsetting that those singers are gone. I just believe they are on a yot in the middle of no where probably. Now excuse me." She shoved her way through the people then stopped when she heard a certain question.

"People say that you and Seyia had an affair? Is this true in anyway? Do you love him? Does he love you?" A female reporter asked also pushing through the crowds approaching Usagi. The girl had stretched her arm out having a tape recorder in between her fingers.

"An affair? I was only...a fan he was just nice to me. Love? To a rockstar? Many girls are in love with him. Besides he has...models, actressess, and singers to love." With that she walked away from them with the crowd following her. _"So this is what Seiya went through..." _No matter what Usagi did she couldn't shake off the reporters, so she wanted to ask a question. "Where did the shooting star fall?" The reporters gave no answer they had turned her words and made more questions.

As her and the group walked along the sidewalk a familiar red car pulled up. "Come in kitten quickly." The window lowered slightly but this person didn't reveal their face.

Usagi opened the car and jumped inside in relief. "Thanks Haruka and Michiru you are a life savers!" She shook her head and closed her eyes happy there were no more flashing lights beaming in her eyes. The girl rubbed her eyes slightly and blinked a few times.

"So they are on our tails...we have to do something to shake them off." Michiru tunred around and stared at Usagi. "It was only a matter of time before they found out anyway. How are you doing princess?" She laid a hand on the blonde's lap and smiled kindly at her.

Usagi bit her lip knowing she would be lying alot today. "I'm doing much better, but I was curious...could you drive me to where the shooting star landed? I am really curious about that whole thing."

"Of course kitten anything you ask. So were the scouts with you last night?" Haruka asked as she changed the direction of the car to go to their destination. She had been wearing a tan suit with a black tie. Her partner, Michiru, wore a white sweater with gray pants feeling lazy.

"Oh yup! They wouldn't leave my side it was very funny." She smiled on the outside but was dying completely on the inside. "They left this morning though and then those annoying reporters came to my door."

"They came to our door to, but of course we scared them off." Michiru laughed and looked straight ahead. ''Here we are now. Be careful because it is very big and I don't want you falling in."

Usagi nodded and got out of the car quickly. What she had observed is not what she was expecting. There were many holes they were about the size of a king sized bed. There had been at least twenty of them all around. "Wow...there are so many!" She looked in amazement. Usagi had to keep the act of happiness for the two were still watching her. A few minutes passed and she went back inside the car with her shoes covered in snow. "Sorry you guys."

Haruka nodded no, "It's alright no worry." She looked over at Michiru who had just hung up the phone. "We can clean that up later." Haruka smiled and then looked back to Usagi.

"Oh dear Usagi seems the reporters caught Minako because of a minor slip up; we need to get there." Michiru said worriedly and had Haruka swiftly drive to Minako's house.

''Alright I wouldn't want anything to jepordise our identities." Usagi looked out the window thinking about Setusna and Mamoru. She felt a turning feeling in her stomach once again; she didn't know if it was from the thought of her not being with Mamoru, or her not eating. "Guys I'm going to-" Before she could finished she opened the door of the moving vehicle and vomitted.

Michiru crawled to the back seat as Haruka stopped driving and pulled over. "Hey princess what's wrong with you?" She reached for a water bottle in the backseat and made Usagi drink it slowly.

Usagi sat back and nodded no, "Nothing just go to Minako's now!" She yelled out actually worried about Minako and she kept drinking the water feeling a bit better. Then with that she had closed the door and Haruka began driving the car once again. Once they had arrived to her house Haruka and Michiru dashed out of the car with Usagi sitting there tiredly. It took the poor blonde a few minutes to get out of the car finally. Not really wanting to get involved with the press again she walked away not knowing exactly where to go.

"Mamoru's place..." She couldn't help but want to see him once more. Usagi had felt much too lonely and was very desperate. So the blonde did what her heart craved for, she headed to his apartment. After thirty minutes passed by she began stomping her feet ready to run as fast as possible. Then as she passed by an electronic store she spotted something vey interesting, Helios. "What!" Usagi panicked and next to him was Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa..." She cried softly watching them laughing together looking at stereos in a section. ''My daughter..." Usagi couldn't help it and walked into the store staring at her.

"Oh look at that Helios look how pretty that is I'm sure mummy would love it!" Chibi-Usa laughed as she pointed to a new laptop. "She loves up to date things!" She tugged on his shirt as happy as ever. Then she had found something wrong and frowned. "Oh hey look there is that Usagi.'' She looked at her and sighed holding Helios's hand. "What are you doing here?"

Usagi looked at her sadly, "Chibi-Usa please don't do this. I am your original mother and you know that! Even if Setsuna is your mother now...we still have that connection and you know it!" Her eyes became glossy once more.

"I certaintly did nothing; all I did is watch my father get his heart broken while a silly dumb blonde had her fantasy with another man. Also, who did nothing while father was missing!" Chibi-Usa yelled out loud but stopped once Helios wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Relax let's go now we'll buy something else for the queen." Helios whispered so only Chibi-Usa and Usagi could hear. "She isn't worth you words anymore. Have your father deal with this."

"Helios...please...She is my daughter..." Usagi took a step toward them carefully looking at them. "Don't fill her head with such nonsense. My baby-"

"I am not your daughter Usagi get over that! Let's go Helios I can't stand her any longer." Chibi-Usa complained and Helios did what was asked. He directed her and him out of the store. Usagi was there, heartbroken completely. Suddenly snow began to fall as if to make Usagi's mood even more lonely. She knew she couldn't face Mamoru it would take awhile until she could face him one-on-one.

Usagi decided to head back home which was a few minutes away since she knew many shortcuts around town. "Great I'm cold, wet, and heartbroken..." The blonde complained wiping tears that were beginning to form once again. Quietly she walked out of the store and headed back home. During the whole walk she was on her top gaurd just in case any of the reporters were following her. Once Usagi reached her house she was relieved nobody was at her house with a camera. "I hope the girls aren't too worried about me..." The wet blonde grabbed the key from her pocket and unlocked her door and opened it finally.

* * *

_**Poor Usagi she is just going through so many things. Also, I myself am getting impatient with the starlights not appearing. No worries though, they will be arriving soon! I will make this short, the chapter title is called 'Once More' and now for the previews!**_

_As Usagi shut off the televison she was thinking of her encounter with Chibi-Usa and Helios. "My daughter...what have they done to my baby..." She placed a hand on her stomach which is where Chibi-Usa was suppose to be in. All the blonde could do was to stare blankly at a wall this was too much and in such little time._

_"They noticed similarities because of the looks. I have the buns on my head, blonde hair, and what not." Usagi sighed and poked her pigtailed buns ontop of her head._

_Ami smiled and complied she opened her door slowly, 'Alright the door is opened now can I see your face?' The blue haired girl looked all over the place but found nothing_

_"Oh now how am I ever going to have Ms. Minako forgive my actions?" He put his hands on her waist gently.  
_**  
_Now, remember, if you want me to update faster, comment! For the next chapter is just about the best. Ja ne!~_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about my not so frequent updating. As usual I am busy with social life, family life, and my other lives! I almost have nine lives, haha, get it? I know lame, so I will make it up to you! This is the moment you have waited for!  
Disclaimer: All seasons of Sailor Moon were amazing! Which isn't mine!**_

Previously~  
_Quietly she walked out of the store and headed back home. During the whole walk she was on her top gaurd just in case any of the reporters were following her. Once Usagi reached her house she was relieved nobody was at her house with a camera. "I hope the girls aren't too worried about me..." The wet blonde grabbed the key from her pocket and unlocked her door and opened it finally._

* * *

**Once More**

As Usagi opened the door she saw a light from the living room flash on and off to different colors. It had still smelled like coffee from the afternoon which she forgot to drink. "Oh and I left the t.v. on to." Usagi complained as she wiped off the makeup with a wet towel in the kitchen. She put her coat on a kitchen chair and took off her shirt which had a small white tank top under it. She kicked off her shoes and put them in a closet. Then she put down her keys onto the counter and sighed. Usagi threw the coffee jar into the sink and went into the living room grabbing her cup and also threw that in the sink. "Oh and I spilt the coffee to..." The blonde looked at the floor and decided not to bother with it. The stain wouldn't be able to get out of her rug anyway.

As Usagi shut off the television she was thinking of her encounter with Chibi-Usa and Helios. "My daughter...what have they done to my baby..." She placed a hand on her stomach which is where Chibi-Usa was supposed to be in. All the blonde could do was to stare blankly at a wall this was too much and in such little time. After about ten minutes she heard the front door open. "Minako is that you?" She wondered because time to time Minako would drop on by and she had a spare key to Usagi's house.

Curiously the pigtailed girl walked to the door and it wasn't Minako that she had seen staring at her infront of the door. There were four figures that were quite familiar to her. She gasped and stared at the figures one was a female with amber colored hair with a bright red dress on and a small crown that was golden tinted. A guy with long silver hair with tight black pants and a buttoned up white shirt had been standing to the girl's left side. To her right was a man with brunette hair that wore a red buttoned up shirt with brown pants. Behind the woman was a man that Usagi absolutely adored and had the strongest connection with. He had long black hair with a blue buttoned up shirt and blue pants.

"Odango..." The man with the black hair called Usagi and walked in front of her seeing deep in her eyes that she was pained but glad to see him. The blue eyed couple was both in shock and their eyes had seemed to talk to each other for awhile. Usagi was the first one to break the long silence.

"Seiya! I've missed you so much! All of you!" Usagi cried out and hugged Seiya very tightly crying onto his shoulder. "You've been gone for so long."

The woman looked over to her two comrades that were next to her, "Taiki, go on I know you want to see Ami hurry up now.'' She had been talking to the guy in the brunette hair. "Yaten you to go to Minako you need to all comfort them." She had her face turned toward the silver headed man. "I will be at the old place if you decide to come back." With that her and her two comrades left.

"Odango I have missed you to." Seiya gently placed a hand on her head and her back. "It's okay now I'm here I'll protect you now." His eyes began to become glossy just by seeing his lost one-sided love.

"I thought I wouldn't ever see you again!" She cried holding onto his shirt tightly. Usagi held him tighter as she sobbed more deeply. "You got that message..."

"Come on don't cry I don't like seeing you cry. I'm here now I'll be with you now." Seiya smiled and lifted her chin up to look at him. "Odango now now please smile for me."

"You're here..." Usagi nodded and smiled him and then she closed her eyes. "Please keep a promise to me, don't leave us ever." She stared blankly at his chest she couldn't believe he was standing in front of her.

"Yes, I promise you that...why has Odango been crying more than usual?" He gently intertwined his hand with hers and went upstairs and went to find Usagi's room. After a few seconds he got his way around and found her room.

"Don't go in there my parents room is right...there." She pointed to the room across the hall. As he walked her there they passed Chibi-Usa's room and she cringed slightly. "Seiya, how did you get here anyway?" She wanted to avoid the question desperately.

Seyia gently set her on the bed and nodded no, "A secret I'll never tell." He grinned slightly then got serious, "Now Odango...what's on your mind; your eyes are too puffy and you aren't as bubbly." The black haired man sat next to her and stared at her with a very concerned look.

"A lot of things are on my mind. Just please I don't want to talk about this. I just want to cherish this...you being here." Usagi reached for his hand when he noticed the ring on her finger.

Seiya moved away and rejected the hand Usagi gave him. "You're engaged. Is it to...Mamoru?" He wondered looking away from her and looked a bit dejected and confused.

She looked sadly down at her finger and removed the ring and placed it on the dresser next to her. "I was, now we aren't I guess." Usagi began tearing up seeing him and thinking of Mamoru and Setsuna. "Please just ignore it there is nothing going on between us anymore. It's just us no more of him anymore." The blonde hair looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Odango, come on go to bed you look exhausted tell me what happened.'' He scooted in the bed and wrapped his arm around her comforting her.

Thinking earlier in the day she decided to tell him about the reporters. "Well there was a group of reporters and they are starting to think...I'm Sailor Moon. Also they talked about you guys." She sighed moving away from him. Usagi still did not love Seiya the way he had loved here and she knew now how much he had loved her.

"Oh really? How were they getting on how you're Sailor Moon?" Seiya wondered trying to have Usagi unwind and feel better. He didn't want to see the upsetted side of Usagi and he had wanted her to feel happier.

"They noticed similarities because of the looks. I have the buns on my head, blonde hair, and what not." Usagi sighed and poked her pigtailed buns on top of her head.

"Oh but I love your little odangos." Seiya laughed and squeezed one lightly. "So what did they say about us?" He smiled as Usagi slapped his hand lightly.

Usagi sighed lightly, "How you disappeared and stuff..." She remembered that they had mentioned a rumor affair between them and really didn't want to talk about relationships now.

"Is there something you're not telling me on what else they said?" Seiya wondered as he placed a hand on her head. "Could you tell me or is it a small secret?"

"They talked about an affair between us which I said it was completely untrue." Usagi smiled slightly, but looked away feeling better on the inside and out she was so happy that Seiya was there to comfort her. "Come on let's go to bed I'm tired now." Usagi pulled the covers over herself feeling awkward in the same bed as him.

Seiya knew something else had been wrong with his Odango, but he decided to leave it alone. He had her within his reach once more. That would be good enough for now. That is what he truly wanted for those three years. He decided tomorrow he would find out what really happened to this poor girl. He held her tightly and fell asleep with her.

Yaten smiled very happy to see Minako once more after three years. _"I wonder if she has her singing career going still." _He knocked on Minako's door lightly and waited a few seconds when he had heard the door unlocked and a smiling blonde girl approached the door. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a bow wrapped around it. She was wearing very tight skinny jeans.

"Yaten-Kun! Where did you come from?" Minako wrapped her arm around his waist and squealed. "Is this really you?" She hugged him a bit too hard which made Yaten tighten up a bit.

"Yes Minako, hey there to you also." Yaten laughed at her and hugged her back gently. "I'm pretty sure I'm here." He touched his shirt and smiled at her.

"Come inside it's cold out there." She grabbed his hand and dragged him in and looked around first. She closed the door gently behind him and laughed nervously. "Yaten I can't believe your here! How were you able to get here?" She helped him take off his shoes and grabbed his arm.

"Well my princess wanted me to be happy so we came on Earth." He smiled at her and kicked his shoes to the side. "Have you been advancing in your singing career?"

"Oh, sort of but I stopped because of Usagi and things happening, it's so stressful." Minako sighed and brought him to the living room. "Anyways, you're happy being here? Oh should I feel special that you came all the way back because of me?" She laid a hand on his chest lightly and lifted up her foot.

"Now I didn't necessarily say it was you I came back for." Yaten laughed and kissed her lightly. _"I miss this, she was the reason on why I haven't given up in life. She is my reason to keep on going..." _

"Aw Yaten that was mean, I think I'm going to cry now." Minako covered her face and pretended to cry but couldn't help laughing. "Now you are going to have to make up for that mean comment."

"Oh now how am I ever going to have Ms. Minako forgive my action?" He put his hands on her waist gently. Yaten lifted her up onto the counter and looked at her.

"Well I could think of a few things." Minako whispered looking at him and smiled mischievously. "You're going to be my slave. You must do what I say whenever I say it." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed childishly.

"I'm not good with the whole slave part. You would do much better. It also helps that you are the ideal blonde. So it would look better on my part if you were my slave." Yaten laughed and kissed her once more.

"Mhmm, but for tonight you're my slave since you have been gone too long. Carry me to my bed Yaten!" Minako looked at him and put her hair behind her ear. "I love my bed much better than this bumpy couch.

"Alright, fine, we'll go." Yaten lifted her up and looked at her. "Well then where is the bedroom?" He had smiled so brightly which he hadn't done for about three years.

Minako giggled and pointed to her bedroom which was right down the hall. ''Right there." She was very excited but a bit flabbergasted on his return to Earth.

Yaten opened the door and quickly closed it behind them. "Minako I'm sorry I have been away from you for so long." He laid her gently down onto the bed and kissed her gently.

Taiki nervously approached the door and fixed up his shirt. _"Hey wait this is so original I want to do something else...I've got it!"_The brunette hair guy brought out his old cell phone and looked through his contacts. "It's been awhile since I have used this old thing." He mumbled and called Ami's house phone number.

**'Hello?'**A female voice picked up the phone who sounded very gentle and had just woken up from her little slumber.

**'Come outside'**Taiki responded trying to add some mysterious tone in his voice.

**'Excuse me but who is this?'**Ami wondered curiously as she held the phone with two hands sitting up in her bed.

**'Sailor Mercury how could you forget my voice?'**Taiki laughed softly and looked up at a window which he had expected to be her bedroom.

**'Is this another repor- wait I've heard your voice before'** Ami gasped at the thought of who it was. **'Taiki? Is this you?'**She was eager and anxious hoping it was him.

**'Open your front door and you can confirm yourself who it is.'**Taiki smiled and wandered away not wanting to show himself too quickly to the girl.

Ami smiled and complied she opened her door slowly, **'Alright the door is opened now can I see your face?'**The blue haired girl looked all over the place but found nothing.

**'Look up'**Taiki responded laughing slightly. He had quickly teleported into the room staring at her in a corner. The brunette haired man had gotten much of his skills from being a Sailor Soldier.

**'Hmm I still see nothing' **Ami sighed getting impatient. Suddenly she gasped and dropped her phone once she felt a strong body lift her off her feet.

"Here I am Ami." Taiki laughed and carried her inside. "I thought you would suspect where I would be." He set her back down on her tiled floor.

"Well excuse me on being wrong." Ami blushed and jumped down and picked up her phone. "It's been quite awhile hasn't it Taiki?" She put a hand on top of her left arm and stared at him. Lightly she closed the door behind Taiki. "You can take off your shoes if you'd like."

As the gentleman he was he complied with what she said and decided to remove his shoes from his feet. "Ami..." He had a very lingering stare to her eyes and didn't ever want to look away again.

"Yes, Taiki?" Ami didn't know how to express her feelings she had inside. The short-haired girl stepped a bit closer to him. _"It's been too long I haven't...had this tingling feeling in such a long time..." _She stared back at him as she had thought to herself.

"I've missed you, nothing has ever been the same way without you." Taiki smiled gently at her and hugged her gently. "I didn't mean to be away from you this long I had tried to come back sooner for you."

"Oh Taiki, I feel the same way. I've waited and waited I didn't think you would ever come back. I could never speak up because I've had so many things in my life happen..." Ami smiled softly her tears began slowly dripping out.

"Of course I'd come back for you. No girl stuck out to me like you did, and you are my special one." Taiki took her hand and walked her to the couch as the both sat down with Ami on the outside.

"Yeah, you seemed to point out also." Ami laughed softly and sat down next to him with her eyes falling. "We were just so different from everyone else."

"Alright, I can tell you are sleepy go on to bed." Taiki smiled and laid her down on the couch and went to find a blanket that was on another couch.

Ami nodded and took the blanket and pointed to another long couch. "Could you...sleep next to me please...Just hold me..." She blushed and cuddled with the blanket.

"Of course I will." He moved to couch next to hers so the two face one another. As Taiki laid down next to her he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you..." She curled up into a small ball and had her face under his neck. Slowly Ami fell asleep with Taiki stroking her hair gently to help her fall asleep.

* * *

_**Aww cute! Well, for now at least! I won't spoil it haha. Now I won't update for a long time I assume on this one. The reason is, I cannot figure out a chapter title. Any ideas? E-mail me and I'll spoil it slightly for you if any ideas are given out to me. Now here are the previews!**_

_''Kitten he has already arrived hasn't he?'' Haruka sounded a bit upset she had been in her bedroom all alone. The dirty blonde haired girl had sat on the side of the bed with a hand on her hair frustrated._

_"Oh Minako their affair was suppose to be a secret don't be so obvious!" Yaten yelled for the reporters to hear. He snickered slightly which made Seiya laugh a bit._

_"You guys I'm still wondering...what Yaten was talking about I know she is a good friend to the sailor scouts but, he looked quite serious." Ami bit the side of her finger gently as she looked at Usagi's wonderful dress._

_**There you are my dears! Now Ja ne!~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Don't hate me. I haven't been very interested in this story until now! I am back, but not for too long. I am losing on which direction on what way this story should lead to. I hope you enjoy this long thing!**

**Disclaimer: I should get creative with these soon. Sailor Moon is amazing!**

_**Previously~**_

_Seyia knew something else had been wrong with his Odango, but he decided to leave it alone. He had her back and in his arms once more. That is what he wanted for those three years. He decided tomorrow he would find out what really happened to this poor girl. He held her tightly and fell asleep with her._

_Yaten opened the door and quickly closed it behind them. "Minako I'm sorry I have been away from you for so long." He laid her gently down onto the bed and kissed her gently._

_"Thank you..." She curled up into a small ball and had her face under his neck. Slowly Ami fell asleep with Taiki stroking her hair gently to help her fall asleep._

**Strength**

The next morning Usagi found herself awoken by a warm touch on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Seiya still asleep infront of her and somehow he had been shirtless. He had his hand gently on her face and she began scooting away from him. _"Seiya, why did you come back for me? After all...I only rejected or ignored you."_ Usagi wondered to herself and got off her bed without making a sound. _"My ring...I can't part with it...not even for Seiya's sa-"_ As she whispered she heard a low ringing tone coming from her bedroom. Quickly Usagi ran to the room forgetting about Seiya for a split second and answered the phone.  
**'Haruka, what...are you calling for?**' Usagi wondered looking at the caller id before she answered.

**'Kitten he has already arrived hasn't he?'**Haruka sounded a bit upset she had been in her bedroom all alone. The dirty blonde haired girl had sat on the side of the bed with a hand on her hair frustrated.

**'Yeah...he is sleeping right now...'**Usagi responded and went into Chibi-Usa's room carefully. She hadn't been in the room in quite awhile and it looked very ordinary.

**'He slept over?'**Haruka's voice crackled a bit but she knew inside Usagi needed to be comforted by him. Of course she still didn't like the idea of him being near her princess, but for Usagi's sake she had to make an exception for now.

**'Yes, please Haruka he protected me and made sure I was alright all night! Don't be so mean to him please...'**Usagi had found out she had been saying the word please much more than usual.

**'Princess don't apologize...I'm not used of this and I am also protective over you to.'**She sighed and got out of her bed ready to greet Michiru.

**'I know but you have to lear-Oh could I let you go Minako is calling me.'**Usagi looked all around Chibi-Usa's room trying to find anything suspicious.

**'Of course, take care. Make sure he has a great amount of respect to you...goodbye.'**With that Haruka hung up and the Usagi answered the phone hearing a loud giggly scream.

**'Usagi! Is Seiya over there because Yaten is here-shh be quiet I'm talking to her right now go away. Go make breakfast!'**Minako laughed at Yaten who was poking her sides gently.

**'Umm yes Minako he is here I think he is going to wake up any second. I'll let you and Yaten...go umm have fun I guess?'**Usagi laughed and hung up the phone. "Whew nothing from Mamo-my ring!'' Carefully the pigtailed haired girl snuck back into the bedroom and found Seiya sitting up tiredly. "Oh, your awake...did I accidentaly wake you up?" She wondered and went near the dresser she had put her ring on.

"Usagi...come here..." Seiya had rarely called her by her real name so Usagi had known something was up and it was serious. He patted the side of her bed indirectingly telling her to sit down.

"O..Okay..." Usagi was shocked at him saying her name and crawled onto the bed sitting across from him instead. "W..what is it? You're so...serious.'' She wasn't going to lie to herself but she was a bit a afraid of him

"What has happened in the past three years since I've been gone exactly? Also what is happening right now? You aren't the same girl from three years ago..." Seiya had noticed the jurastic change in the poor girl.

"Can we please not talk about this...there is so much...so much to tell." Usagi looked down containing her tears from falling infront of Seiya again.

"Unfortunatly I can't do that. Odango don't you trust me?" He grabbed her hand and lifted up her chin and his ocean blue eyes were quite glossy now.

"Seiya don't...alright, I guess I can tell you." She took herself away from his grip and grabbed a pillow to hug tightly. As Usagi began to explain many tears flew down from her face. A few times Seiya attempted to comfort the odango haired girl rejected him.

"I had no idea you have gone through all of that." Seiya got out of the bed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I pushed you to tell me." He looked at her ashamed of himself for pressing her to share it.

"Well I'm getting better I mean, it's just Mamoru...Chibi-Usa...I'm sorry for crying like a mess like this." Usagi apologized and wiped the tears away quickly. She gave a very weak smile and said, "Come on we should be getting out of the house and hang out somewhere. I've been locked in my house for awhile anyway and crying..." Without hearing a response from Seiya she went to her room and changed into long bellbottom blue pants. She had also put on a long sleeved pink shirt. "Mamo-chan...ChibiUsa..." The teen whispered as she set down the picture of her small family taken awhile ago.

"Hey Odango I think the reporters came back for more." Seiya knocked on her door quietly. "They seem to be everywhere looking for you." He decided that he would spend more time with her.

"No! They'll- sneak out the back Seiya!" Usagi opened her door and caused Seiya to stumble forward a bit. "Hurry go go! Meet me at-"

"No, I am not going to let you out of my site. Besides we will have to face them again anyway." Seiya smiled at her reassuringly and looked at her. "Also I want today to be a day just for you."

"Seiya, but- alright let's go and fight off these reporters." She put on black boots with a white sweater this time and opened the door listening to questions.

"Ms. Tsukino more rumors are going around and it is said the lights have come back and the Seiya Kou himself had spent the night here. Now is that true?" A female voice asked from far away. Seiya had been behind the door so no one had seen him but he had held Usagi's hand.

"Well-" Usagi mumbled, her eyes were partially puffy and she had questions about that to. She remained completely quiet because Seiya had popped out behind her which had reporters had began screaming.

"Yes yes hello there. I see a few familiar face here. Well me and Ms. Tsukino are on our way for a beautiful walk now if you will excuse us." Seiya pushed his way throught the crowd. "Usagi don't talk to them." He whispered down to her. As they walked along at few people began to disappear. All that was left was a van and about ten people following them. As they walked down by Minako's house she saw another swarm of reportes talking to Minako and Yaten.

"Yaten! Minako!" Usagi yelled and waved at the two who looked quite sleepy. "Over here!" She waved out and looked at Seiya. "Wow there are so many people here!" Seiya smiled at her very happy to see Usagi was turning happier than her previous self.

Honestly Usagi had forgotten what had happened. Her mind was too rushed with the starlights to think about the negatives.

Yaten was dragged through the crowd by Minako excitedly squealing. She had been dressed in a tight black t-shirt and tight neon green pants, it was just like her to dress so oddly. "Usagi! You have Seiya with you." She had been shouting because too many people were questioning them constantly.

"Oh Minako their affair was suppose to be a secret don't be so obvious!" Yaten yelled for the reporters to hear. He snickered slightly which made Seiya laugh a bit.

"It's not an affair Yaten! Be quiet come on we are going to Ami's house." Usagi laughed and grabbed her best friend's arm who held onto Yaten with the reporters consistently asking questions. Seiya follwed the three calmly and was trying to keep the reporters off of them.

As the small group approached Ami's house they were suprised to see the house not surronded by anything. "Ah seems Taiki kept his tracks covered. Always the smart one." Yaten and Seiya chuckled then went to the door with the two blondes along with the reporters.

"Ami! Open up! Stop hogging Taiki to yourself!" Minako and Usagi yelled knocking and ringing the doorbell rapidly at the same time. "Other people would like to see him to!"

''Hold on you guys..." Ami replied shyly as she slipped off the couch and got dressed. "Oh Taiki I can't believe that we will be all together just like the old days." She smiled as she put on her coat and shoes.

"It's okay you can share Taiki with us we won't bite but Ya-" Minako laughed and saw Taiki opened the door laughing nerveously. "Oh why hey there Taiki having fun in there?" She raised an eyebrow and nudged him.

"Why yes I am Minako thank you for asking and also I know Yaten bites.'' Taiki laughed and added, "Minako I'm sure you know that to after your sleepover."

"Oh Taiki you don't know the half of it.'' Mianko laughed and pushed Taiki softly, "Now could you show us Ami she loves me and Usagi to! Right!" She looked over to her friend who was smiling slightly.

"Yup she is out little braniac and we love her! Come on you guys I have to take you somewhere!" Usagi began walking away slowly and sighed softly. Seiya looked over at Usagi who seemed to get sad. He had wanted to go but Taiki and Yaten put a hand on his shoulder as if to tell him to stay back.

"Mina go follow her I'll wait with Taiki and Seiya for Ami. Usagi looks a bit upset, go find out where she is heading." Yaten kissed her on the lips making sure the reporters took pictures. He laughed as she skipped to Usagi and waited for Ami with Taiki and Seiya talking quietly to the two.

"Hey Usagi where are we going?" Minako wondered following her friend. "Is it like an adventure like in the old days? With just the two of us would hang together?"

"Minako...where's Artemis?" Usagi wondered worrying about her dear little cat friend.

"He's with Mokoto she wanted to watch him after having his trip to the vet. Also she is going on a week trip so she took him along.'' Minako had to be very careful on her selection on words becuase the reporters were all around them persisting answers from them. After a few minutes of walking Ami, Taiki, Seyia, and Yaten had finally caught up to them.

"Hey Ami! You are finally away from Taiki and out of your house!" Usagi yelled along with Minako happily. They were all becoming quite happy which they haven't done for awhile.

"Hey you guys." Ami blushed as she had her hand grabbed lightly by Taiki who intwined their fingers. "Umm...where are we going exactly? The reporters would like to know also."

"Well Taiki me and Yaten have to stop back home and change first. I would think that would be the best thing to do. Also with Yaten and Minako doing whatever they did he should change." Seiya chuckled and ran up to Usagi who was infront so he wrapped his arm around her.

"Seiya!" Yaten snapped at him, "We shouldn't go there now. We can just buy clothes I have money anyway!" He was very upsetted for some strange reason Seyia didn't know.

"Yaten he doesn't know yet...Kakyuu isn't the same and we-" Taiki kept his voice down to the group which had somehow worked. The girls and Seiya were quite curious, but the Usagi had to comment on this conversation.

"What about her she is nice and friendly!" Usagi smiled picking up her pace. "Besides I haven't seen her in awhile and it would be very nice to see her again!" She laughed and looked up as a few snow flakes fell upon her face.

"Usagi...things are different our princess...her star is more corrupt." Yaten whispered as quiet as possible and all the reporters heard was **'things are...more corrupt'.**

"Yaten you are exageratting she is a friend of mine and...well come on let's hurry. Can you famous singers get them away so we can have privacy?" Usagi complaind staring at the reporters with Seiya at her side.

Taiki shrugged, "Our bodygaurds will have them go away. That's what they're paid for." He smiled at Ami as they arrived the building and walked inside. As Taiki promised the bodygaurds protected them from the nasty reporters.

"Minako... Ami...I need to tell you something...Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki please go check on Kakyuu please..." Usagi looked down wanting to tell somebody this certain secret of hers. About as soon as Usagi had requested for the three to leave they did as they were told and ran off to the room. "Setsuna is pregnat with Mamoru's child which is Chibi-Usa!" She spat out quickly having it stuck in her mind.

"What!" They both yelled surprised at this. "How could he be with her?" The two were completely and uterly shocked by the words that their princess was telling them.

"Usagi that is quite impossible for it to be Chibi-Usa. Although, that could still mean that she was concieved inside of you.?" Ami said hugging her friend tightly and sadly. "I'm so sorry Usagi..." She felt so much distress to her friend who had so much drama to deal with already.

"They told me and I saw them and you guys were...dead. Helios had me in a dream world but it was so realistic." Suddenly she had transformed into princess Serenity with her dress once again. "In this dress to Mamo-chan...he had me on the floor pinned. I didn't know what he was going to do...I was so scared..." She covered her face with her hands. "My ring..." Usagi fell down to her knees remembering everything very vividly and cried.

"Usagi, come on we need to get you back to Seiya." Minako said as her and Ami helped by holding her hands to guide her to the room. ''Don't think about Mamoru anyway."

"As sick as he may be I love him he is my Prince Endymion even if I do not carry his child..." Usagi looked down at her stomach and gently placed a hand on her hollow stomach. "You guys please don't let them see me like this I've cried too much as the cry baby I am...'' Her two friends nodded and cleared her tears away.

"Come on Usagi we'll get you cleaned up." Minako luckily brought makeup in a small wallet purse and pulled it out for her friend. "Ah there we go!" She smiled as she finished powdereing her eyes to make them look unred.

"You guys I'm still wondering...what Yaten was talking about I know she is a good friend to the sailor scouts but, he looked quite serious." Ami bit the side of her finger gently as she looked at Usagi's wonderful dress.

"We'll see for ourselves Ami!" Usagi smiled trying to get her cheery mood back. "Let's hurry before they wonder where we went." She picked up her dress and ran down the hall with her heels clicking and clacking on the tiles.

As Usagi reached the room she found out that the door had been wide opened. Ami was the first one to walk in the Minako and Usagi. The three girl saw Princess Kakyuu sitting on a tall stool with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten sitting on a couch staring at the three girls.

"I'm sorry did we intrude on something?" Ami apologized noticing a strange look in the light's eyes. They had hidden sorrow, anger, and hope within their eyes. Of course Ami had been the only one to see this because she was very knowledgible so she pointed this out. Also something was in Princess Kakyuu's eyes it was almost confident and another emotion Ami could quite understand.

"Oh no not at all ladies. Come right in we were just making small talk." Princess Kakyuu smiled kindly and hopped off the stool. She had her hair up in a bun up high with hair flowing down. She was wearing Yaten's shirt which was a black buttoned up shirt. Then she wore her own blue tight jeans. "Boys I'll be downtown if you need me, have fun." With that the princess left a bit in a hurry and in her hand a strange pink bear keychain in her hand. To Usagi it looked very familiar, but she cannot remember where she had seen it from. Before she had left she had whispered to the girls, "For the time they have at least..." The three men sat on the couch with a shocked expression on their face. They said nothing and just looked down to the velveted carpet floor.

"What happened you guys?" Usagi wondered noticing the negative energy the three bodies gave off. "What did she mean?" She twirled around and stared at the door which had slammed shut.

"Princess Serenity..." Seyia whispered and looked up showing Usagi his lonesome eyes as she turned back around. "Taiki, Yaten go on and take them. I need to talk to Odango myself." He looked at them and they nodded slowly. Minako was taken to Yaten's room and Taiki with Ami to his own bedroom. "Odango there are somethings myself I have to explained to you..." He sighed and went up to her and stared blankly into her eyes.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" The blonde backed up slightly but bumped int the living room wall by the door. "Why are your eyes so, empty and emotionless?"

Seyia nodded no and smiled, "Odango I don't know how to react after this shock from my princess. Please forgive me..." He grabbed the both of her hands and gently kissed her lips.

"What's wrong Seyia. Please tell me...you can trust me." Usagi smiled back very uncertain and slipped to the side unsure about Seyia's strange attitude along with the sudden kiss.

"Princess Kakyuu requires me to marry for the saftey of Kinnimoku. Taiki and Yaten can travel where they want anywhere but here because the deal had involved that. She says there is evil within this Earth and it is very dangerous which is stronger than Galaxia's power." Seiya looked down at her hands and sighed.

"No, I don't want to fight anymore. Why can't we all just be at peace and stop this foolish fighting. It's my destiny that always gets in the way isn't it? You arrived and messed with my destiny now this." Usagi turned away from him and walked to the window staring out of it sadly. City lights were glowing brightly onto her pale face.

"Odango, it isn't your fault at all people just...don't have as much sanity as others do. Even if I hadn't come back for you would you have ever forgotten about us?" Seyia wondered his voice crackling very slightly.

"I wouldn't have, I couldn't have, and also Mamo-chan...Seyia you need to come with me. Not with the clumsy and foolsh Usagi but with the elegant princess Serenity. I want to go to his apartment there are a few things I need to finish there and I need more strength than my own." Usagi closed her eyes tightly and held onto one of her arms. "Chibi-Usa..." She whispered opening her eyes sadly and turned to Seyia slowly.

"Of course, Princess Serentiy..." Seyia bowed down and then transformed into his sailor form with a blink of Usagi's eye. She had no interest on asking how he had done that so she had left it alone.

"Come on we need to make a quick exit or else the paparazzi of yours will find us here." Usagi was quite serious and ran out of the room and went around to the back.

"Here follow me I know a way!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled as she ran upstairs to the rooftop. "If we hop over to that building we can jump all the way down. Here I'll go first then I'll help you out." With that said she sprinted off of the rooftop and onto a small building. The black haired girl landed perfectly standing up on both feet. "Alright I'll catch you!"

Usagi nodded and gulped loudly then whispered, "I have to do this for my daughter...nothing but for her!" The pigtailed blonde hopped off the building with her eyes closed securly knowing Seyia would catch her.

As Taiki set Ami down on his bed he looked into her eyes knowing something was very wrong with him. Before she could question him, he sighed, "I'm sorry Ami I cannot tell you this conversation. My princess told us that we can't tell anyone even the one's that are the closest to us." His sorrow had shown in his words and almost seemed to stab Ami deeply in her heart.

"Why can't I know this I mean the princess and us scouts have a peace between us. Also Princess Serenity deserves to know along with her fellow scouts." Ami said firmly looking at him and the got away from him. "Taiki you really are strong, but Seyia is much stronger, he can at least disobey his princess. I know him well enough to expect he will tell Usagi this. It is very predicable, and your princess also probably expects that you and Yaten are so good that you wouldn't dare tell us!" She yelled at him with a straight face and seemed to be stronger than him on the mental side.

"Ami! Please! I don't want to do this! I'm sure you would keep secrets for Usagi wouldn't you?" He yelled at her and then sighed rubbing his temples. "I don't want to fight now I just came back. I want to make you happy not upset and angry."

"Then tell me! What is so secretive that you aren't telling me? If it were Usagi I would tell my fellow scouts that I trust the most. Unless you don't trust me, then...I don't see any reason for you to remain on Earth any longer." Ami looked away from him and had a fist to her side.

"You...you don't mean that. Ami, fine if you would like me gone then I will go if that is what will make you happy!" Taiki yelled at her angrily he really didn't want to leave her side but it had seemed to come to that in his mind.

"Taiki don't, I didn't mean-" Ami looked up and expected to see Taiki with teary eyes staring at her. Unfortunatly all she had seen was the window open and the curtains flowing in the cold wind. "No, he...I'm sorry..." She ran to the window and yelled, "Taiki! I'm sorry..." The girl shivered and turned into Sailor Mercury with tears flowing down. "I'll find you I didn't mean to say those words Taiki." She jumped out of the window ignoring the weather and began searching for him.

Yaten took both of Minako's hands and brought her into his room. "Well Minako seems things are a bit tragic for the both of us. Usagi isn't happy and my princess is different."

"How so? She did seem the slightest bit off, but what I can't get over was the negative energy you and the boys gave off. What is up with that?" Minako asked sitting him down on his bed and then sat next to him.

"It's a personal thing, something that is going to stay between my fellow scouts from my planet." Yaten smiled at her hoping she would understand where he had been coming from.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if it's really bad..." Minako slightly gave him a warming smile back then sighed, "Yeah, Usagi isn't in the brightest spot of her life currently. Could I, tell you what is happening to her? She is containing so much and so am I."

"Of course Minako you can tell me." Yaten tenderly kissed her cheek as he laid them both down on the bed. "Also I would like to know about Princess Serenity."

"She and Momaru aren't together anymore...He inpregnated Setsuna which will end up being his new and first child with anyone. Also now I believe Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Momaru, and an old friend named Helios are against us now." Minako sighed ugging him tightly. Suddenly she heard loud screams from the other room which sounded like Ami and Taiki arguing. "Yaten, we have to check up on Ami she is very sensitive." She popped out of his arms and dashed for the room not waiting for him.

"Alright Mi-" Yaten got up shortly after her and headed to the room. What he had found was Minako by the window yelling out Taiki and Ami. "Minako what happened?" He rushed to her side and brought her back inside.

"I don't know...she just jumped out of the window yelling his name. We have to find them Yaten!" She yelled out and then transformed into her sailor form with Yaten. "Come on we might be able to catch up to them by following their footsteps." Minako took a hold of Healer's hand and they bolted out the window.

"Odango I have you, you can open your eyes now." Fighter laughed with Usagi in her arms frightend as ever. "We need to get a move on before this blizzard gets any worse." She squinted her eyes at Usagi who slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, of course how silly. It's a couple of blocks down." Princess Serenity jumped out of her arms and headed to the apartment building. She was a tad bit faster than Fighter was. The odango haired girl was quite confident that she was ready to face Momaru now that she had Seyia by her side.

"Hey Odango! Wait up you'll fall over with this wind kicking up." Fighter yelled out worried about her female friend. "Come here we have to stick close or else we'll lose eachother. I've made a promise so that will never happen alright?" She smiled at her and took a good hold on Usagi's hand as they jumped closer to the building.

"Hey! Neptune Uranus!" Usagi waved out as her and Fighter landed next to her fellow scouts. "What are you two doing here? Why are you here?" She had her eyes wide opened and approached the two letting go of Fighter's hand.

"Hello kitten. I should ask the same on why you are here. This is no place for the princess to be." Haruka smiled and patted Serenity on her head. "Me and Neptune are here to find Saturn and Pluto."

"Yes, I see...fighter is here to." Michiru grinned and looked over her shoulder to take a better look at fighter. "Well you are going to be put to the test if you are worthy to me and Uranus." She placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder and smiled, "Let's get a move on, Princess, please stick close." Her eyes slightly narrowed in Seyia's direction.

"Oh, of course I will." She smiled and nodded holding Seyia's hand once more. "I wanted to see...Mamo-chan again Neptune. He has something to him that keeps me drawn to him no matter what happens between us."

"It's called your old destiny and the scraps of love deary. Now, show us where, the prince lives." Michiru rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs with Usagi leading.

"Stop here. This is his room, Fighter...I don't know if I can do this any-" Usagi began to get frightend remembering about her dream once again. Thankfully her friends had surronded her and comforted her by smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay back...scouts." Haruka looked over at Fighter then kicked down the door. "Complete silence and darkness...stick close they could be anywhere." She was infront of everyone with Michiru following her close behind. Suddenly on the wall was Chibi-Usa crying with fear in her eyes.

"Chibi-Usa! No!" Usagi yelled out in pain and tried to reach out for her, but was held back from her scouts. "Move I have to save my daughter! Don't you see they are hurting her!"

"No! Serenity it's a trick...a painful one to watch also. Momaru wouldn't dare hurt his own child. We have to find them first to save her." Uranus said confidently scanning the room holding a hand out so no one took any steps further.

"Odango she'll be okay. Just relax and focus on our objective." Fighter squeezed Usagi's hand tightly. "Just block her out, where is Momaru's room? That should lead us there."

"You two head to his room along with the bathroom. Neptune and I will search the rest of this apartment." Haruka smiled and held onto Neptune's arm and whispered, "Stay close for me." The blue haired scout nodded and placed a hand on Uranus's arm.

They watched Fighter leave with Serenity which was a sight so rare without them being split apart. "Stick with our plan Uranus we can't hurt anyone else. Chibi-Usa, I'm sorry..." Michiru went back-to-back with Haruka and scanned the room.

"Fighter, I'm frightend it's so dark..." Usagi remembered where a light switch had been so she dragged Fighter there. Unfortunatly the lights had gone out from the blizzard being so harsh. "The lights are out..." She looked around in Momaru's bedroom and spotted something on the bed.

"Odango stay behind me. It could be any of those sick-" Fighter decided not to finish her sentence for Usagi's sake. "Show yourself! You cowards!" She yelled out holding onto Serenity's waist.

"Me a coward? You possibly." A female voiced laughed as something slowly rose up on the bed. "Well my Mamo-chan doesn't think so, also pet names are too immature anyways. He tells me I am more stronger than that princess want to be you have there Seyia or I should say Fighter."

"Setsuna! Shut up!" Usagi yelled out angrily. She had kept this anger inside of her too long. "I don't care about that man anymore! I can't care for him knowing that he would choose a slut like you." As soon as she had said that another voice came from behind her which was a low male voice.

"Usa, those aren't very quite words." Suddenly the door had slammed behind Fighter and Usagi. "I believe you should apologize to Mrs. Setsuna Chiba."

"Leave her alone Mamoru! You are not the Prince I have met long ago who was gentle to my Odango. Instead you have become as worse as Galaxia. May I remind you that you are being so-" Fighter argued but suddenly the lights flashed on and they seemed to be in a differnt place.

The walls were painted deep red it was about the size of a football field. They were still in their forms of a sailor scout and princess which relieved them a bit. On the other side of the room was Sailor Neptune and Uranus wandering around confused. "Well Fighter if you think this is unfair wait until what we have in store for you." Another male voice chuckled from the shadows.

"Fighter! Where are you, it's so dark!" A female girl yelled out pleading and crying. Above the scouts on the ceiling was a woman with Amber colored hair. She had been blind-folded with a black piece of cloth. Her hair dangled down and she was wearing her jeans and a male's buttoned top. "Save me starlights!" They could not reach that particular woman for she had been in a glass box in the ceiling almost pinned to that wall.

**I'm sorry if you thought this was crappy! I just grabbed two chapters and put them up. I know it has been such a long time so I wanted to update something. No chapters this time because I am on an editing addiction. Also, my other story is pretty crazy. Sorry again! Ja ne~**


End file.
